


BJY's Kinktober 2020

by BijutsuYoukai



Category: Baldur's Gate, Durarara!!, Final Fantasy XIV, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Persona 4, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Misogyny, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 39,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/pseuds/BijutsuYoukai
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short fics both fluffy and filthy featuring a series of characters for Kinktober 2020.COMPLETE
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader, Admiral (Monster Hunter)/Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Thancred Waters/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 488





	1. The Kink List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A table of contents of sorts for the kink list and the character assigned to each. Note that some chapters/kinks may be more soft and fluffy than others. Some will still likely be absolutely filthy though, so hopefully, there's something for everyone! I will attempt to post each new prompt at midnight PST of the correlating day!

  * **Day 1:** Baths (Asmodeus)
  * **Day 2:** Balcony Sex (Izaya Orihara)
  * **Day 3:** Hate-Fucking (Shizuo Heiwajima)
  * **Day 4:** Blindfolds (Lucifer)
  * **Day 5:** Size Difference (The Admiral)
  * **Day 6:** Dominance/Submission (Thancred Waters)
  * **Day 7:** Cunnilingus (Beelzebub)
  * **Day 8:** Titfucking (Tohru Adachi)
  * **Day 9:** Sleepy Sex (Belphegor)
  * **Day 10:** Wax Play (Lucifer)
  * **Day 11:** Licking (Izaya Orihara)
  * **Day 12:** Lapdance (Diavolo)
  * **Day 13:** Seduction (Thancred Waters)
  * **Day 14:** Stranger Sex (Izaya Orihara)
  * **Day 15:** Masturbation (Asmodeus)
  * **Day 16:** Voyeurism (G'raha Tia/Crystal Exarch)
  * **Day 17:** Sex Demon (Diavolo)
  * **Day 18:** Hair-Pulling (Tohru Adachi)
  * **Day 19:** Thigh-Fucking (Beelzebub)
  * **Day 20:** Shower Sex (Ryotaro Dojima)
  * **Day 21:** Sixty-Nine (Asmodeus)
  * **Day 22:** Threesome (Beelzebub & Belphegor)
  * **Day 23:** Stripping (Simeon)
  * **Day 24:** Massage (Simeon)
  * **Day 25:** Against A Wall (Ryotaro Dojima)
  * **Day 26:** Swallowing (Shizuo Heiwajima)
  * **Day 27:** Groping (Astarion)
  * **Day 28:** Scratching (Shizuo Heiwajima)
  * **Day 29:** Sensory Deprivation (Solomon)
  * **Day 30:** Aftercare (Solomon)
  * **Day 31:** Primal (Astarion)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though).
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	2. Baths (Asmodeus | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never personally had or known anyone who had a bathtub big enough for something like this, but if anyone was extra enough to have a king-sized tub for rose-scented bubble baths, it’s Asmodeus. Anyways, we're starting this off less filthy and a bit more sensual, so here goes.

You clambered slowly into the tub, careful not to slosh the rose petal peppered water over the sides. Just as carefully, you eased down and let yourself sink into the warm body beneath the water’s surface. Long, sleek arm curled around you languidly and you sighed, both from the comforting warmth of the water and the soft skin pressed against you.

Life with the brothers was never dull, but it was also exhausting, stressful. You hadn’t been able to resist Asmo’s offer to join him for a long, relaxing bath. When you had first met Asmodeus, you might have thought his invitation had ulterior motives. As you had gotten to know him better, however, it was clear that the Avatar of Lust was just as capable of tender, more innocent displays of affection and care as he was for ones befitting his moniker. Though even if he had some hidden agenda that was less wholesome, you couldn’t say you were exactly against it. So it was a win-win for you in both cases.

You breathed deep, closing your eyes and letting yourself relax against the demon behind you completely. Despite being a fit and lean as most of the brothers, he was surprisingly comfortable to lean against. He wasn’t quite so toned as some of the others and the flawless skin he so often fretted over was warm and soft. The almost overwhelmingly sweet scent of rose oil, soap, and the strange smell hot water tended to have met you in a heady wavy, soothing you. All that reached your ears was soft breathing and the gentle lapping of the water at the tub when either of you shifted For a time it was so quiet and serene, you could have pretended the world outside didn’t exist. 

“Mm, see? I told you this was just what you needed~,” Asmodeus chirped behind you, his arms squeezing you briefly in an affectionate hug to punctuate his words.

The affections of the so outwardly forward demon helped enhance your relaxation. His hands stroked lightly up and down your arms, soothing any kinks or aches in the limbs. Gentle kisses peppered your hair and temples, beckoning you deeper into your tranquil state. Despite none of his attention being truly untoward, the atmosphere felt rather intimate. Perhaps even more so than if his actions had been more impure.

Though that wasn’t to say there wasn’t _any_ sign of the effect of you being pressed so close to his body. Here and there the gentle kisses melted into a light nip to the shell of your ear. The slight stiffness of him against the curve of your backside served as another hint. But his restraint when he could easily have more thoroughly had your body was admirable. Some naughty part of you was disappointed, a greater part all the more pleased Asmo would want to share such a relaxed and unbothered moment with you.

Somewhere off in the House of Lamentation you could hear the crash of something, followed by shouting. The typical clamor and chaos you had become used to living among the brothers and the Devildom. You were fairly certain one of the brothers was searching for you as well, but you weren’t about to abandon your moment of serenity so hastily. It was hard to get a private moment, all things considered. All the more reason you were grateful for the peace of the bath. Your eyes slipped closed and you tried to tune out the rude intrusion of the ruckus in the halls.

“Don’t doze off,” You heard Asmo chide playfully. “You already look too cute,” He added in a purr.

“Hard to fall asleep with all the racket they make,” You griped lightly, rolling your eyes. 

Asmodeus just hummed in an agreeing tone. He was used to the cacophony of the House, but that didn’t mean it never got a little old when he was trying to unwind as well. “I think I know just how to drown them out,” He mused coyly. 

_There_ was the Asmo most might have expected. It seemed you would be getting both the relaxation _and_ the excitement you were craving after all. “I’m game, seeing how they probably won’t shut up anytime soon,” you groused half-heartedly.

Leaning forward, Asmo palmed your cheek, easing your head comfortably towards his. He sealed his lips over yours, muffling a soft, noise of satisfaction against your mouth. You melted into the passionate kiss, lips molding easily to his. You reached a hand behind you, laying it tenderly on Asmo’s cheek. His unoccupied hand crept around to softly knead a breast and you sighed blissfully into the kiss. Even with a more risque moment, Asmo still managed to leave you feeling thoroughly relaxed, despite the low heat that had begun to burn in your core.

A leisurely rub of his narrow hips against your ass drew your attention to a suddenly more pronounced erection, but the press was neither rough nor insistent. Each one of his actions was tempting, seductive, but disarming and pleasant. His affections lured you back into your little world of peace, making it simple to pay little mind to anything else except the tender, sensual sensations engulfing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like thot Asmo, I also really like the idea of soft, affectionate Asmo (even with a little spice at the end there), so there you go.
> 
> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	3. Balcony Sex (Izaya Orihara | Durarara!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I don’t know where in Ikebukuro or Shinjuku exactly there is a balcony that fits this but this was nagging at me after the episode with the girl almost falling off the building and Izaya just being a nonchalant, snarky prick about everything going on. Onto some spice!

You clung to the balcony rail in a white-knuckled grip as you stared down at the dark street below, strung taut with anticipation and fear. Knowing that in the hazy light of dusk anyone who happened to look too far up might notice was all at once exciting and terrifying, an electric thrill that shot through you and made you tremble. The whole thing made you more wet and horny than you ought to admit. The slender, dark-haired man pressed intently against your back knew none of them would ever look up though- all his precious humans were too wrapped up in their own lives and worries to pay attention up above. But that didn’t stop him from smirking at the excited uncertainty he could feel beneath your skin.

You could have told him ‘no’ at any point. Could have stopped him and tried to convince him to take your fun to a more private setting. But you hardly raised any fuss at all when he moved closed and began to lead things in a racier direction. Other people less tuned to your mood or body language might have mistaken the tremors that rolled through you in waves for simple fear. But Izaya wasn’t other people by a long shot. He could tell with little effort you were enjoying yourself. You seemed to get off on the potential danger of being seen in a compromising manner

His typical wide grin stretching his lips, Izaya casually slipped his hands beneath your shirt, deft fingers smoothing up over your torso before latching onto your breasts greedily. From the view over your shoulder, he watched as you bit down on your lip and struggled against the soft noises he knew wanted to escape as he tweaked and massaged your nipples. The contrast between your overheated skin and the cold metal of the rings on his index fingers was a pleasant shock added to your full-body shudders.

He trailed his nose along the slope of your neck, finding the junction where it met your shoulder and nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. A muffled whine managed to break away from you and his smug smile grew wider while you bit your lip with renewed vigor. “Don’t make too much noise now or someone might hear you~” Izaya teased, amused by your attempts to remain unheard.

Continuing to mouth at your throat and shoulders, he redirected the attention on your tits to the edge of your skirt. He flipped it up with one hand, pulling your panties aside with the other and shallowly running a finger along your heat, find you already embarrassingly wet. “Oh, you really seem to be enjoying yourself,” He purred, a tinge of mock surprise peppered among his playful tone. 

He pressed his hips more firmly against your backside, the flushness of his body preventing your skirt from sliding back down. Spreading your lips he probed for a second before pushing inside smoothly. The rush and foreplay alone made you more than wet enough to accommodate the hard length of his dick without much discomfort. Your teeth tore more viciously at your lip, almost enough to draw blood and your fingers tightened even harder around the balcony rail. The sensation of his cock buried in you while he allowed you a moment to adjust was maddening and you wanted nothing more than to let go of the noises that bubbled up in your throat.

Izaya leaned further into your body, thrusting at a pace that was rough but languid. Each smooth push of his hips brushed his cock against a spot that had your abdomen drawing into a more and more tight knot, making it that much harder to contain your lewd noises. The fringe of his hair tickled your skin as he whispered into your ear, voice becoming rapidly huskier as he pumped into you. “Mm, I wonder how much you can take before you can’t hold back anymore?” He wondered aloud, returning his hands to your chest.

Your cunt bore down around him in response to the thought of being exposed from cries of pleasure slipping through your lips. You heard a low moan in your ear in answer and his hips stuttered briefly. You shook your head weakly as if to discourage him. If anything it just spurred him to work his hips harder and faster against yours.

Soon you both were breathing heavily and your lip stung from your effort, a hot bead of blood bubbling up where you had broken the skin. One white-knuckled hand flew to your lips as an additional barrier, but the stifled sounds of bliss were obvious to Izaya, close as he was. Despite being distracted by your pains to remain unheard, you thrust your hips back into your lover with each buck forward, the need to come rising fast. Izaya’s touch became more hurried with each pitch forward as well, chasing a similar bliss.

It became an ordeal in itself to hold back the noises straining your throat when one of his hands disappeared beneath the waistband of your skirt and into your soaked underwear, finding your clit and pushing you even closer to release. As much as Izaya would have loved to hear his name loud and clear on your lips, the smothered moans you tried to hold back as you came around his cock were just as undoing. As your pussy squeezed him even tighter, hot and soft and wet, he couldn’t hold back his own climax. He continued to stroke your clit and grind his hips into yours as he spilled into you, filling you with his cum until it dripped out around him onto the balcony.

When the euphoria subsided, you slumped against the railing, laying your head on one hand, panting and wincing at the stinging in your abused lip. Izaya remained buried inside you as he recovered, a sudden twitch of his softening cock making you jump, a soft gasp filtering into the air. He pulled out and removed his hands from your shirt and panties, shit-eating grin eternally plastered to his face. “You know I’d almost think you _like_ the idea someone might have seen.” He teased, voice still a little breathless.

You just rolled your eyes and stuck up a finger in his direction. Answering him would just stroke his ego further, whatever you said. For now, you were just going to enjoy the cool touch of the railing until you were ready to think straight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's my first attempt at writing this latest lovely trash man. I have to say I'm pretty pleased with it.
> 
> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	4. Hate-Fucking (Shizuo Heiwajima | Durarara!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is maybe a bit of a stretch since I know we get the whole thing that Shizuo is afraid of screwing up by being unable to control himself. But I read the ‘hate-fucking’ prompt and the king of angry outbursts just clicked for me. Besides, he showed he can kind of control his strength at some point, so let’s just play off of that for the reason of not shattering Reader in the process, shall we?

If someone had told Shizuo that his hair-trigger temper would end up with him in any kind of intimate situation, he would have promptly acquainted them with the nearest lamp post for spouting stupid bullshit. Yet, somehow, that was what happened. Things started like normal when it came to his explosive temper. Someone wouldn’t shut their mouth - you in this case - and Shizuo just got angrier and angrier. He had spent time around you before and it was rare you _didn’t_ tick him off in some fashion, but you were especially persistent in pushing his buttons that day. Though something about his anger towards you felt different and had since the start. Different _how_ he couldn’t put a finger on. He just knew it wasn’t quite the same. 

His short fuse eventually blew like it always did. He needed to shut you up one way or another and did just that. But instead of his typical method of blunt force trauma with nearby innocent inanimate objects, he grabbed a handful of your shirt collar and crushed his lips onto yours, effectively silencing the stream of annoying shit you were spewing. You hissed in surprise and pain at first from the sudden force with which his lips collided with yours, but recovered quickly. The thick, coppery taste of blood spread over your tongue and you realized the force had split your lip, but you ignored it in favor of pushing back against him.

The rough, scratchy bricks of the alley you had been traversing met your back, snagging on your shirt. An underlying sense of fear ran through you at the strength you had seen in person before but never actually _felt_ . A larger piece of you beat back the fear, insisting that if Shizuo wanted to turn you into a bloody pulp he would have just done _that_ instead of abruptly deciding to brutally make out with you in an alley. An even greater part of you was overwhelmingly aroused by the idea of his monstrous strength, even if it broke you.

Your feverish liplock escalated into a full-on war of tongues and you let your hands wander over the front of his vest. Shizuo’s hands remained occupied, one continuing to hold your collar in a death grip, the other braced against the bricks. Even pissed as hell it didn’t seem like Shizuo wanted to _really_ hurt you and for that maybe you should have considered yourself lucky. But who had time for silly passing thoughts like that when more naughty ones were so much more enticing?

One of your hands made a place for itself in his bleached hair, tightly enough it might have made a man more sensitive to pain flinch away. The other found itself of much lewder intentions, trailing down his vest and slowly undoing buttons along the way. The end of its journey was the crotch of Shizuo’s slacks, rubbing teasing to entice more of a rise from him.

His response was an angry growl and a tighter grasp on your collar and you heard the fabric start to give and tear. As angry as the sound was, the hard twitch of his cock through the fabric told you it wasn’t an argument against your touch.

The harsh press of his lips and tongue didn’t show any signs of letting up. You couldn’t help but if something like this was a much more productive way for him to take out his anger. Though others might not agree, maybe not even Shizuo himself.

Encouraged that he hadn’t attempted to stop you, you eagerly took things further, unbuckling his belt and the catch of his pants. You reached a hand greedily into them, finding him impressively hard. The indignant noises coming from Shizuo sounded suspiciously less pissed when you took his erection in your hand and began to pump it along the length of him.

Eventually either it was too much for him or he was tired of letting you control the pace of whatever the hell was happening between you two and he shoved your hand away. You hardly had the time to protest though as he broke away from the furious makeout session, both of you short of breath and red-faced. “Turn around,” He demanded, finally letting go of your now ripped shirt.

You opened your mouth and began some snarky comment, only to have him make you do as he had told and cut off your words. You winced at the roughness of the stones meeting your cheek and palms, knowing they would be well scraped and probably bloody by the time you were done. “You need to learn when to shut the fuck up,” Shizuo snarled, tugging down your pants and underwear.

Completely ignoring his words, you started to speak once again, only for the words to twist into a pitched moan when he pushed his hips into yours and buried himself inside you in one hard thrust. There wasn’t much time to adjust his dick before his hips were driving powerfully against yours and you swore under your breath. You clawed at the unyielding brick wall, indulging in both the stinging stretch of his girth and the pleasurable throb that started to build.

The cries spilling over your lips were mixed, a blend of discomfort and pleasure, appearing to fuel Shizuo’s rough tempo. You didn’t have much interest in muffling the noises, the rest of the city’s inhabitants be damned. Too wrapped up in the moment to care about much else, you tore a hand from the alley wall, pinning it inside your panties and attacking your clit feverishly. You could feel your body clench around the brutal assault of Shizuo’s dick, hearing his labored breathing growing more so, and even a few noises that sounded suspiciously pleased.

Your attention on anything else was lost as the orgasm you were chasing exploded over you, numbing much of the hurt and drowning you in bliss. You arched back against the brutal thrusts, unable to resist crying out his name as you came, mingled with a string of lewd expletives. Your whole body felt hot, tingling all over as you rode out the pleasure.

Shizuo’s breathing and pace grew the harshest yet, the forerunner to his peak. With a few more, slower, but even harder bucks of his hips, he emptied himself into you, flooding your cunt with hot cum and letting out a downright bestial groan.

For a few quiet seconds, all you could feel and hear was the pounding of your heart and haggard breathing. The tension in the air seemed to drain away and reality came hurtling back to you, along with just how much your body hurt. You weren’t sure just what had come over the man, but you weren’t going to question it. It beat a hospital trip, even knowing you ached all over and were certainly bleeding in several places.

“You know if you’re trying to get me to stop screwing with you, I don’t know if you’re going about it the right way,” You taunted the blonde as he pulled back, stuffing himself into his pants and redoing his pants and vest.

He shot you a narrow-eyed glare. You knew if looks could kill you would be dead as a doornail. “God, you piss me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing after writing this. Though since writing it I have also come to like the not-angry side of Shizuo as well.
> 
> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	5. Blindfolds (Lucifer | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was a little bit more tame and just blindfold focused but felt a bit too similar to another further in the list and I wanted a little more sadism in here for Lucifer - even if he is also often seen as actually fairly sweet when it comes to the MC in game. Still might be a little light, but I hope y’all enjoy regardless!

Without sight, you felt more tuned to every little noise around you. The rustle of fabric and fur, the crackling of the fireplace, the occasional deep, considering hum to throw you off of where exactly your lover stood. Not being able to see made each moment feel so much more open and vulnerable. It was exciting and a little nerve-wracking. Though you knew that you had nothing to truly fear from Lucifer. As intimidating as the demon was - and having been threatened in the past with the full brunt of his ire, you knew just how scary that could be - he could be surprisingly tender to those he cared for. Of course, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t delight in punishing you when wanted it as much as him.

You were stock still, bent on your hands and knees on the soft sheets at the end of the bed large bed. Your bare ass was on ready, full display, you pussy wet with the thought of what awaited you. You had found yourself in such a state many times before and had come away from it feeling thoroughly sore, but satisfied. Lucifer’s pride wouldn’t allow him to leave you anything but, after all.

For a time, you heard nothing, felt nothing, and you couldn’t back a deep, shaking breath in anticipation. But even the anticipation was part of the fun. Knowing you were there to be punished, but never knowing  _ when _ you might be given said punishment. Each sensation and sound became all the more thrilling. Sometimes Lucifer came onto you rough, impatient, and demanding. Other times he was the picture of patience, leaving you waiting in so long sometimes you inevitably began to relax.

He knew you liked the not knowing. He knew you liked the feeling however it came, so long as it came from him. Some rare nights he wouldn’t even strike you at all, instead electing to let the expectation drive you mad until neither of you could take it anything longer and he pinned you beneath him on the mattress and fucked you senseless.

That evening was one of the nights Lucifer had decided his patience would hold and you deserved to endure the sweet tension while he chose how and with what to properly discipline you. He had smoothly ordered you strip upon entering the room, crimson eyes burning like hot coals. Further, you were to assume the position you now held on his bed and the thick satin blindfold was slipped securely over your eyes. And then you had waited.

The solid length of something thin and solid suddenly met the sensitive skin of your backside with a satisfying thwack. You yelped and swore, straightening up on your hands and knees. Another stroke fell across the opposite side and you cried out again at the sensation. Part of you yearned to rip off your blindfold and turn to watch the assault on your ass. You wanted to see the knowing smirk on his lips and the pleasure in his red eyes. But you knew better than to disobey. Disobedience would only make him deny you what you craved. Besides, it was always more fun to see the aftermath on your skin later.

While you warred with your thoughts of disobedience amongst the cocktail of pain and pleasure, Lucifer brought down several more strokes of whatever implement he’d decided to use on you that evening. It felt long, thin, tapered, but you couldn’t exactly place what it was. Lucifer had quite the collection of various tools he liked to use, so it made determining which one it was difficult. But it was fun guessing despite the endorphins already flooding your brain and trying to muddle your thoughts. Yet another upside to being unable to watch.

The room fell silent again and you were left with no contact and the stinging of your abused skin. You clenched at the sheet, the tension mounting again. Your punishment went on for some time, the blows interspersed with palpable silences and the occasional soft touch of Lucifer’s gloved hands smoothing over your asscheeks, a temporary salve to the burn, right before returning to hard smacks across your ass and the backs of your thighs and calves. Eventually, the strikes and disarming touches ebbed and you heard the sound of something hard being set down on glass.

You almost jumped when a sudden weight made the bed dip and the cool, smooth grasp of his gloved fingers took you by the chin. Your lips met his soft, but insistent ones and you sighed, the rush of the intimate kiss added on top of the blend of sensations already singing through you. “I think you’ve been punished enough,” Lucifer started, the barest hint of lust staining his tone. His fingers slipped to the knot of the blindfold and your eyes met his as it fell away. “But I’m not done with you just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	6. Size Difference (Admiral | Monster Hunter World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the only one I know who has the hots for the Admiral from Monster Hunter World (I have thus confirmed after writing this I am NOT the only one). When I saw this kink I was trying to think of who would make just about anyone feel small. Considering the Admiral is canonically taller than most hunters - who are already decently tall relative to the handlers, etc - he seemed perfect for this. Plus he’s absolutely ripped as hell and that makes him wide as well as tall.

To claim your life was an unexciting one would have been the biggest lie you could imagine. In and out each day you fought monsters or took care of various other smaller problems for whoever needed your help. Those days were never dull. The dull days were those you had to spend recouping back at one of the base towns or camps because something got the better of you, whether due to hubris or simply lacking the proper gear. But overall, you enjoyed your life of adrenaline and heroics.

The people helped make your life just as amusing and unique as did the job itself. Elderly, studied researchers filled with book smarts. Savvy salesmen from across the sea in the employ of the Guild. Handlers whose jobs were to be constantly preoccupied with filling out paperwork and making sure you weren’t in over your head. The multitude of other hunters who looked to you for encouragement or guidance or just for comradery. And then there was  _ him.  _ The massive son of a bitch who at first glance you could mistake for some lesser enraged Rajang having broken into the base camp.

He was the only one you suspected on par with your strength - at least that you had  _ seen _ . Admittedly you hadn’t seen much action from many of the other supposedly skilled hunters. Just like you, he was highly respected and well-treated - at least when he was around, tending to disappear for days on end out doing who knew what out in the uncharted wilds. Though perhaps those long days spent away from civilization was how he managed to stay so in shape, well, that and a copious amount of might seeds.

His tendency to randomly vanish aside, you couldn’t deny you were drawn to the Admiral, despite the fact the man was many years older than yourself. How many? You weren’t sure. Enough that the mane of golden hair that lent toward his Rajang-esque appearance had begun to fade to a more platinum blonde. His age alone though wasn’t enough to discourage you in the face of his proven strength, iron will, and boisterous, outspoken attitude.

Even considering your attraction, you would never have thought to find yourself up close and personal with the Admiral of all people. Away from the din of the busy base town of Seliana in your quarters, hidden from any judgemental, prying eyes you realized just how small the man made you feel. Of course, one might think with the amount of time you spent staring angry monsters down the nose or dodging the swipe of hulking claws and tails you were used to being around intimidatingly large things. Facing down something you were intent on beating into submission was a completely different feeling though. You put those beasts at your mercy - not the other way around.

Lying there on the king-sized bed naked as the day you were born with him looming over you, you felt tiny in comparison, open and vulnerable. The feeling was surprisingly exhilarating, arousing even. It made you almost like the hunted rather than the mighty hunter you were praised for being. It made your heart pound in your chest and your blood rush through your veins like liquid fire.

Your hands placed firmly on his shoulders were dwarfed against the thick muscle spread across him, each muscular arm nearly twice the girth of your own. His wide frame dominated your vision, preventing you from catching more than a glimpse or two of the room around you. The giant hands on your body eclipsed so much skin, warm and rough. The sensations reduced you to biting viciously at your lip to stifle your whines and whimpers, lest they drift out too far into Seliana and expose your secret tryst.

A thunderous rumble of a chuckle rolled through him and you in turn. “Let it out - I think they’ll give you a break the number of times you get rid of the things out for them,” He encouraged, doing little to temper the volume of his voice. He may have been strong, but he certainly wasn’t the silent type. 

You shook your head animatedly in the response, eyes closed. Another deep bark of laughter erupted from him. He dropped the subject, however, moving back to your skin, already overheated and sensitive from his previous touches. You had seen enough of him to know you would need some intense warming up before you could take what he had to offer. Your pain tolerance was abnormally high from getting knocked around daily by monsters regularly twice your size and more, but you weren’t  _ fucking _ those monsters. Most of your body was honed and tough, but your cunt certainly wasn’t on par. With the way many folks treated you with such awe, you could probably have had it that way if you wanted, but you rarely felt such allure to others.

Thus, much time before had been spent rubbing and stroking and grinding until you were throbbing and tingly all over and craving every bit of friction you could get. You supposed you were fortunate he was willing to take the time to prepare you. Though you had a feeling the past had likely given him experience enough to know things wouldn’t work out well if he didn’t.

With little warning, the world turned and you were straddling the well-built hunter. Your legs stretched wide over his hips as you sat up and steadied yourself with your palms on his chest. “It’ll be easier like this, trust me,” he explained in response to what must have been a look of confusion at the change in orientation.

Sitting atop him you felt the difference between you even more. The thickness of each muscled thigh, the wide planes of his brawny torso and chest stretched out before you. Looking down at the thick cock waiting between his legs impatiently, you didn’t think things would be ‘easy’ whatever precautions you took. You weren’t one to balk at size though, even when you found yourself in a much more exposed situation. You would just face down the challenge just like you had ever other in your life. After all, you could hardly call yourself some grand, undaunted hunter if something as simple as a giant man with an equally large dick was what beat you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	7. Dominance/Submission (Thancred Waters | Final Fantasy XIV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thancred was my first ‘husbando’ as I like to joke from FFXIV, so I had to give him a little love for this book of prompts. Going to try to keep the Warrior of Light Reader in this as species neutral as possible.

Saving the world and stamping out all the little schemes and beasties that came along with it was exhausting work. In addition to your combat prowess, you were often expected to dole out your ideas and opinions, even looked to for leadership and advice. That, too, was often as tiring as the battles themselves, even if they left considerably fewer injuries. You appreciated that people valued and praised you so highly, but many times you wished you could just take a back seat - follow for once instead of lead.

So perhaps it was no surprise you surrendered whatever power or control you had willingly in the arms of someone you could trust. Someone who you knew wouldn’t take advantage of that ‘weakness’ - if you could even call it that. But also someone who wouldn’t treat you like you were some glass idol that might shatter from too harsh a touch. Your numerous ordeals had seen that you were not some soft, fleetingly creature that needed to be coddled and protected. In Thancred you had found that someone - at least those times when he wasn’t absent tending to the important tasks he, too, had to shoulder for the sake of the greater good. You trusted all of your fellow Scions with your life, but none so much as Thancred. 

To Thancred, the way you so willingly and completely submitted to him was both a gift and unnerving. It was a stark contrast to the defiant and immovable front you proudly displayed on the battlefield or among your peers. It was an honor for him that you would relinquish your control to him when you allowed nothing else to hold sway over you, not even the mightiest of world-destroying monsters or gods.

That evening was another reprieve from battle and subterfuge for the two of you, tucked away from suspicious eyes or reports and idle gossip. Stripped bare, even of your smallclothes, you writhed half-hearted against the ties binding your wrists, the knot of the cloth holding fast. With your stomach pressed into the sheets, you strained to tip your head back around your shoulder to look at the man whose body you could feel coming off in waves with his proximity.

A strong, firm hand quickly pressed your head back down into the pillows, moving down to splay across the base of your neck. You let out a sound that was a mix of delighted purr and whine in response, resisting the urge to arch your backside up to meet your lover’s body. In your mind’s eye, you could see the wide grin on his face, lending light to dusky eyes made dark with hunger. It was something you had seen again and again, the image burned into your memory over time. 

His free hand groped at your ass, kneading each soft cheek in turn before dipping to graze you soaked folds. You whimpered plaintively at the touch that danced along your swollen lips, yearning to have him buried between your legs rather than simply teasing. “Is there something you need from me, darling?” The pretended innocence in his voice making you dig your fingers into the sheets in your frustration. Yet you had come to expect nothing less from him.

When he was feeling extra mischievous, Thancred liked to play at just how far you would submit to him, see just what he could convince you to say or do. He was confident you would discourage him if he crossed some unspoken line, but one had yet to been drawn. Instead, it had become a part of the game you both played eagerly. “Well?” He prompted again.

You drew a deep breath and exhaled in defeat, giving into what you knew he wanted from you. “Please, no more teasing,” you began. “I can’t take anymore, fuck me, please.” You begged, a shudder running through you as he continued to too lightly stroke at your cunt.

The sudden caress of the hand on the nape of your neck and another lazy stroke of the fingers on your slit told you Thancred was satisfied with your answer. “Gladly,” He growled cheekily.

His hand left your neck long enough to spread your folds and align himself. Pushing just inside, he returned his hand to keep you pressed into the pillows. When he finally sank fully into you, you groaned his name, loving the hot crush of his body over yours and the force of the hand on your neck. Lowering his head, he nipped roughly at the column of your throat. For a moment he ground his hips lazily against yours, before picking up the pace and properly making you squirm beneath him. You let the moment take you in, letting you forget for a little while all of the responsibilities beyond the room that wore on you so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	8. Cunnilingus (Beelzebub | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Beel, but my honest thought was ‘Okay, don’t let him put his mouth on you or bite at all’ because he seems like the type to just get carried away. More story stuff though has convinced me that Beel would probably be able to restrain himself and not actually eat Reader.

You woke suddenly with a gasp and an ache between your legs from some wildly vivid wet dream. Beside you, your red-haired bedfellow also began to stir, though you hadn’t been sure if you jolting awake and upward was the cause or just the desire for his typical late-night snack. The timing worked out perfectly for you, whatever the case. With the dream still crystal clear in your head and a need to satisfy the demanding throb between your thighs, you nearly pounced on Beelzebub.

To his credit, he hadn’t seemed especially bothered by your sudden affections, only letting out a soft, sleepy croon when you attacked his lips. Shoving your body toward him and grinding your hips against him insistently, you whined for him to touch you, guiding his hand to your panties so he could feel the source of your need and the wetness already pooled there.

As innocent and naive as Beel came off at times, he wasn't new to intimacy, at least not when it came to you. More often than not you shared one another’s beds and things had taken a lewd turn. Usually, it was more often you with your hands all over him. But if you wanted him, he wasn’t going to deny you. He was eager to make you feel good as you often did for him.

He obliged you swiftly, dipping his hand into your underwear and sinking two fingers knuckle deep into your aching cunt, pushing in and out. “Ah, Beel, fuck yes, that feels good,” you praised, words broken by pants and moans as you squirmed against his touch. Beel watched the cute expressions race across your face, considering how delicious you looked as he was often wont to do. When he was with you, it made it so much easier to ignore the constant hunger pangs he was plagued with. Or perhaps it only did so because it allowed him to satisfy a different type of hunger. He was enthralled by all the small noises, fastidiously rubbing and stroking, until you came with a stream of expletives and a cry of his name.

When he eased his fingers out of your sodden pussy, a shiver wracking your body, he stared at the fluid left behind on his fingers. He tentatively brought his fingers to his lips, dragging his tongue along them. Finding the taste quite to his liking, he greedily sucked them clean. But that little taste wasn't enough for him. Not nearly enough. "You taste so yummy," he began and you raised your head off the pillow it had flopped onto while recovering from your orgasm, eying him with a raised brow. "I want more.” There was no request in his tone. It was a demand almost. You knew that tone.

Before you could say anything, the ginger demon knelt between your legs, pulling your underwear away completely. With little preamble, he dove tongue first into your core, licking a long, full stripe up your slit. You bucked up into his mouth with a surprised shout that tapered into a moan, still oversensitive from before. 

A part of you wanted to flinch away from the insistent stroke of his tongue, the pleasure bordering on overwhelming. But you didn’t, continuing to moan and gasp as he set about devouring everything your dripping sex had to offer, several sounds of satisfaction coming from him, muffled by your body. All the while his nose brushed at your clit, sending jolts of bliss through you. His technique wasn’t highly skilled, but the enthusiasm fueled by his need to get his fill of your cunt made up for what he lacked.

With his eager attention, it wasn't long until Beel had you coming all over again, his name rolling over your lips. He lapped up the fruits of his labor as you rode out your second orgasm, the pleasure slowly melting into something almost painful as you came down from the high. You reached down, grabbing a harsh fistful of red hair. “Beel, please, I need you to stop for now,” you pleaded, unable to suppress another cry between your words from the painful buzz. 

You knew how Beel could get when it came to something he found tasty. You had seen him throw cataclysmic tantrums when denied some delicious treat now and then. You hoped it would be easier to coax him to give you a breather than it was to stop him raiding the  _ entire  _ fridge on Lucifer’s behalf or stemming his tantrums when he was refused further food at a restaurant.

He leaned back from your thighs, looking up at you questioningly. “What’s wrong?” He asked, the naivety of the inquiry contrasted by the wetness slicking his lips and chin.

You could almost have laughed at his reaction. “Nothing’s wrong, Beel. It feels really good, but I just need a little break down there,” you reassured him.

He hummed acknowledgment and you laid back against the pillows. Beel sat back on his knees and licked his lips clean of your essence. You rested in silence, enjoying the tingling afterglow of pleasure and overstimulation. A demanding growl rent the peace and you tilted your head to look at Beel once more. “I’m hungry,” He stated plainly, staring at you with violet puppy dog eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	9. Titfucking (Tohru Adachi | Persona 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have looked into my previous works probably knew this bastard would be showing up at some point in these prompts. Probably also not the last time either. This kink has always been one I’ve liked, but not really one that seems to translate well to reality as far as I can tell.

The sight of you pliant and docile on your knees before him was maddening. He always liked it when you were put where you belonged - that being servicing him like the little whore you were, eager to meet his carnal whims. He preferred positions where he could either watch you worship his cock or see your face twist in pleasure or need. There was just something so much more satisfying about seeing your reactions than only hearing or feeling them.

He had always been a fan of your soft, warm tits, rarely missing the opportunity to grope them thoroughly or torment you by rolling and pinching the nipples until you were whimpering and panting. Having them wrapped around the rigid length of his throbbing cock was another treat as well. It wasn’t quite so hot or tight as your pussy, but it allowed him a much better view. Often when he fucked your tits you couldn’t resist teasing and licking his cock as well. Thick smears of pre-cum stained your chest and cheeks, the sight making his dick twitch and his head loll back for a moment in pleasure.

When he looked back down, your gaze sought his through your lashes, making his desire surge. It was a look that screamed ‘fuck me’ to him, a look you knew he was especially weak for. But he wouldn’t oblige you so easily, not until you satisfied him first. Now and then you let out a choked moan when your tits were pillowed around the base of his dick and the rest of him slid into your mouth, your tongue swirling along his length. 

You pressed your breasts together more tightly, pushing up and down his shaft in a quicker tempo, teasing your tongue around the swollen head once it peaked above the mounds of soft flesh to gather any stray pre-cum. Adachi tangled his hands into the sheets beside him, something to occupy his hands. Ordinarily, he might have buried them in your hair and dictated the pace you slid along his cock, but he knew in such a case it was better to let you set your pace - at least until he couldn’t take it anymore. His patience could only last so long, after all.

“Fuck, you look so hot worshipping my cock. Such a good slut,” He groaned, unable to stop himself from bucking against the hot embrace of your tits and tongue.

You inhaled sharply, not entirely surprised by Adachi’s inability to control himself, trying not to gag on his cock at the motion. You wondered briefly if the bastard had waited until you had taken as much of him in your mouth and tits as you could to intentionally choke you and the thought annoyed you vaguely. Despite that, you felt your pussy clench at his words that managed to be both degradation and praise. A smug smile crooked his lips for a moment at the tinge of irritation in your eyes, warring with the lust.

When he spoke again, his voice came out husky and breathless, the combined sensations pushing him closer to his limit. “Shit, I can’t wait to cover your tits and that pretty face with my cum,” He growled blissfully, another rough cant of his hips threatening to choke you again. 

His control always wore thinner the closer he was to cumming, making the tail end all that much harder on you. As much as getting randomly gagged by his lack of self-control did irritate you sometimes, you couldn’t deny that you also enjoyed it. Not that you would admit it to him except for those evenings he forced you to when he was feeling particularly horny. It always left you feeling sore and exhausted, but well worth it - except, of course, those nights he decided to leave you wanting to make you crave him more in the future.

Adachi abandoned his restraint fully, continuing to thrust against your breasts and mouth, a stream of erotic curses and groans filling the lust-laden atmosphere. His grip flew from the sheets to dig into your hair, dragging you callously up and away from his painfully hard cock. Taking himself in his other hand, he gave his dick a few quick pumps before spilling onto your face and chest in thick, hot ropes, his moans low and feral. “Mm, fuck you look as good as I imagined,” He purred hotly when he was spent, stormy eyes still roiling with want.

Swiping your tongue across your lips, the bitter, salty taste of him overwhelmed your senses, encouraging your arousal. You scooped some from your chest before sticking your fingers into your mouth and sucking them clean with a hum. You hoped your little show had left Adachi in a more giving mood, not wanting to be left to tend to yourself for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	10. Sleepy Sex (Belphegor | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the kinks that was really just too obvious. Yes, I’m sure this is probably a bit overdone, cliche as far as Belphegor goes, but I wrote it anyhow.

You laid in bed in a state of half-consciousness, not quite awake, eyes closed, but vaguely aware of the world around you. In your ear, you heard Belphegor’s soft, rhythmic breathing as he dreamed away, the soft breaths tickling your skin. You felt the heat of his body tucked tightly against you, his upper half bare, one arm slung across your collarbone, keeping you from wriggling away. Belphegor had always been very cuddly while he slept - some might have called it clingy or smothering, but you enjoyed it. It made you feel safe and wanted. 

The natural, musky scent of him filled your nose, suffused with the mixed scent of lavender and jasmine from some remedy of Asmo’s intended to help his perpetually tired brother get a more restful sleep. Not opening your eyes and sighing contently, you burrowed further into his hold, tucking your head under his chin.

His slow, calm breathing changed at your motions, picking up gradually. A low, groggy hum vibrated through Belphegor’s chest. Your eyes peeked open at the feeling of something stiffening against your lower body. In your drowsy state, it took you more time than you would like to admit to realize what the sensation was. Belphegor’s abrupt, growing erection didn’t deter your cuddling, however. If anything, it encouraged you to wedge yourself more firmly against him, enjoying the feel of his skin on yours and his arousal through his pajama bottoms. You grinned slightly at the increasingly more bothered, but still small noises drifting from him. Under his breath, he mumbled something unintelligible cutely and your smile widened.

“Belphie~” you cooed in a soft tone in his ear. 

Sometimes Belphegor slept like the dead. Other times it seemed the smallest thing would make him stir. There never appeared to be any rhyme or reason to whether he slept deep or light. You hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a chore to wake him then. His sleepy arousal had stirred a sudden ravenous hunger in you that you were eager to act on.

You peppered gentle kisses over his cheeks and neck, keeping an eye on his face. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open, at first unfocused, dreamy violet peering at you. “Mm, what is it?” He murmured groggily, tone thick with sleep. You chose not to answer him verbally, opting to push your lips up against his hungrily and trail a hand down his torso until you found your target. You dipped your hand into his pajama bottoms, wrapping your fingers around his half-hard dick and stroking firmly.

Even in his groggy state, that seemed to get the message through to Belphegor. He responded lazily, but enthusiastically, matching the press of your lips, his hips bucking into your touch. A sleepy moan escaped him and you swallowed it greedily. You slid your tongue against his lips, coaxing him to let you in before tangling with his own. Drawing your hand away from his cock and breaking the kiss, you pushed gently against his chest, pushing him onto his back before straddling the impressive tent in his pajamas.

You wriggled out of your panties, Belphegor content to watch and languidly drag his fingertips along the exposed skin of your chest and torso. Feeling a bit coy still, you ground your core against his clothed erection, bracing yourself on his chest. “Mmph, don’t tease me like that,” Belphegor breathed with a pout, tone still drowsy.

Feeling merciful, you obliged and pulled his pants down and off before returning to your previous position, your cunt becoming wetter feeling the heat of his dick against it. Raising your hips and guiding him to where you need him most, you sank onto his cock slowly, inch by inch, delighting in the way he stretched you and the soft groans you elicited from him.

When you had taken him fully, you paused, both of you adjusting and savoring the feeling. His fingers clung to your hips, drawing lazy, ticklish circles on your skin. You began to move, riding his cock in an unrushed tempo, feeling every bit of him each time you came back down. His hips met you halfway and soon the quiet sounds of your bliss and the slap of skin filled the room.

During times both of you were more awake, you were used to far less gentle sex, but there was something just as alluring about the relaxed pace when both of you were sleepy as well. It felt far more like lovemaking than fucking, though neither of you was complaining.

You picked up your pace, chasing the tension you could feel building in your abdomen. Nearing his edge just like you, Belphegor’s thrusts matched your own and he pulled you down to his level in a sleepy, sloppy kiss. You came entangled in the kiss, continuing to grind your hips fervently against his, moaning long and low, cunt holding him tight. He followed quickly, pushed to his release by the fluttering of your pussy around him and your muffled moans. He spilled into you in hot, thick spurts, hips only coming to a stop when he was fully spent.

You broke away from the kiss, snuggling your head into the crook of his neck, his softening cock still buried inside you as you basked in the afterglow. Belphegor hooked one of his arms around your waist, his other hand clinging possessively to one of your ass cheeks, kneading it absently. Sighing happily, you felt your eyelids grow heavy once more, noticing he was feeling the same. Before you could think to rise and get cleaned up, the two of you had already fallen back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	11. Wax Play (Lucifer | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have too much explanation on this one, aside from it being the second instance of Lucifer in this book. So onto the chapter itself.

You rested nonchalantly against the pillows of the bed, facing the ceiling, eyes closed and body loose. Nearby, you could hear Lucifer shifting around some things on the low table between the bed and the couch, making sure everything was properly prepared for the evening’s fun. You had been easing your way into many new things and sensations slowly over the weeks. Lucifer as expected was always very careful to make sure you were enjoying each new experience, even when they might involve some minor discomfort. Sadist he may have been, he wasn’t interested in seeing you in any kind of genuine, unpleasant pain. While it may have been fun enough for him to torture his brothers without their enjoyment, regarding you, he needed you to also enjoy the torment.

While you waited in rising, but relaxed anticipation, Lucifer casually removed one of his gloves, lifting one of the candles from where he had left it to heat with his still covered hand. He scrutinized the buildup of melted, scentless wax before dipping a bare finger to test the heat of it. To him, the heat of the wax felt a bit subpar, but he knew his tolerance as a demon for heat and pain was greater than your own. If was just a mite too little for him, then it was probably the perfect temperature for your skin. With a satisfied hum, he turned away from the table and towards your form on the bed.

He made his way to the edge where you laid briskly, but cautiously. It wouldn’t do to spill the wax where it didn’t belong - he didn’t want to have to clean it away from any additional surfaces than was necessary - but nor did he want it to cool too much. He paused at the bedside, looking down at your sprawled form, stretched nude and languid across the sheets, and admiring it. “We’re going to begin now,” he warned you calmly. Though you had already guessed he was nearby from the sudden sound of his footsteps on the bedroom floor.

He started your newest torment slowly, letting only a few hot drops of liquid wax trickle away from the candle, landing in slow succession on the planes of your torso, just above your navel. Your skin flinched away at first and for a split second, the drops stung and burned. The heat quickly gave way to a tingling and the tacky texture as the wax started to cool and harden. More droplets of wax came, some in thicker streams than others, sometimes in rhythm, sometimes erratically. Each time the stinging returned and you hissed or groaned or shuddered.

Lucifer worked his way gradually higher along your skin, leaving a thin trail of cooling wax that glistened in the low light of the fireplace. He teased a little as he approached your chest, threading the path of the wax between your breasts and avoiding them for a time. Instead, he moved to coat your collarbone and shoulders in it. The low buzz of the tingling, slight pain and rush your body trying to soothe it had you struggling not to writhe against the sheets. Despite your struggle, you couldn’t resist clenching your thighs together, trying to stifle the separate sticky heat between your legs.

When Lucifer turned his attention to your breasts, each nipple stiff and waiting, his name spilled over your lips and you let out a groan. The wax stung more on such a sensitive area, but the lingering heat and sticky embrace of it felt even more intense as well. The expression on your face must’ve been one more discomfort than bliss, however, as Lucifer paused abruptly. “Perhaps I should take things slower?” He was concerned, but his confident, even tone hardly betrayed it.

You shook your head gently. “I’m fine, keep going, please,” you reassured him, opening your eyes for a moment so he could see there was no true pain in them.

You watched the thin line of his lips twitch upwards in the amused, pleased smile you knew well before letting your eyes shut once more. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to look at him, just that the sensations always ran stronger when you couldn’t see them. There would be plenty of time for looking into his fierce crimson gaze later that night, you were certain. 

The sporadic drizzle of wax along your skin continued, moving back down your chest and torso once Lucifer deemed your chest had enough attention. The drops and trickles fell more and more carefully as he dipped lower, the liquid heat falling over the lines of your hip bones and thighs. The skin there was sensitive, too, though the burn seemed less harsh in comparison to the wet heat pooled between them.

Lucifer tried not to linger too long on the wide set of your legs or the gleam of wetness he could see between them, already trying to ignore his growing arousal and focus. He couldn’t afford to be anything but careful and controlled - his pride would be thoroughly wounded if something were to go wrong when it was his task to make it a pleasant experience.

After a time, the drops and splashes ebbed to a stop and you heard Lucifer leave the bedside and return the spent candles to the table. A comfortable silence passed before Lucifer took you by the arm and hauled you gently to your feet, taking his time to admire your flushed, wax-coated skin. He pressed a gentle, but firm hand to the nape of your neck, lowering his lips to yours and locking you in a hot, demanding kiss that made you weak in the knees. He broke away, remaining very close to your face. 

His red eyes were a swirl of lust and love and satisfaction. The gaze made you feel hotter all over than the wax you had been using. Part of you wanted to glance away from the intensity, but you knew Lucifer wouldn’t allow it. As sweet as Lucifer could be for you, when he demanded your attention, you had little choice but to give it all to him. 

When he spoke again, his lips brushed your own, sending a shiver down your spine. “Before I reward you for being so good for me,” He began to promise in a rich purr. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	12. Licking (Izaya Orihara | Durarara!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, when I wrote this I thought it might not appeal to a lot of other Izaya fans because, while it involves full-body licking and that might sound lewd, this also mixes in body worship and Izaya’s need to be ‘adored’. So the tone of this might be more vulnerable/soft than expected. But I’ve since seen that some other folks also seem to enjoy this (Besides the one who wrote the other idea that made me want to make this along with a show line).

For all the time you had known Izaya Orihara, infamous information broker - and to many a shameless, irritating bastard they could do without being around - there were very few times you saw what was hidden underneath all his pomp and sass. You had seen him at work, lounging and watching from a hidden spot while he dealt with clients. Each one was met with cool, collected confidence, even the most dangerous. 

You had watched him stare down and taunt and flee from the man with the greatest temper and strength in Ikebukuro - or for hundreds of miles beyond for that matter. Teasing him with cutesy nicknames in a tone that blended contempt and derision. All while having nothing to protect himself except a switchblade no bigger than a hand and his dexterity.

You had witnessed how he schemed and manipulated. How he turned people against one another or played them like pawns on a game board. He was ever the picture of a man in control of and enjoying the world around him, acting as if it were his to direct. In those moments you had never noticed a crack in his facade.

Even during most nights when you shared his bed, there was no seeing through the boundless confidence he showed the world. Most days like there truly appeared to be no end to his cockiness. Rarely though there came intimate nights when you saw the veneer crack and flake away. Instead of receiving the adoration he so craved from the humans he claimed to love so much, so often he received only scorn, hatred, distance. You knew Izaya would never actually _admit_ to those nights when he hurt - his pride would never allow it - but you could feel it well enough. And you those felt privileged by those infrequent nights.

Nights like those, when you could sense the need in him, things took a slower turn. You insisted he lie back and relax for a bit. Initially to your surprise, Izaya seemed content enough to indulge you and let you tend to him. Once you had both stripped down and he sprawled out along the bed, arms stretched up and hands tucked behind his head, you went to work. You started with a kiss, sensuous and lazy at first, growing more insistent as time passed. You ran the tip of your tongue smoothly along his bottom lip, entreating him to let you in before fighting a languid, half-hearted battle for dominance with his tongue.

After you were satisfied you had kissed him into an erotic daze, you left a hot trail along the sharp line of his jaw, the curve of his neck, and the shell of his ear with your tongue, sometimes pausing to leave a kiss or bite down on an especially sensitive area. You took your time in claiming each inch of his skin, ensuring every bit of your attention was on him. Sure, you couldn’t make up for the love of all of humanity, but you could certainly do your very best to assure him _someone_ adored him.

Past his neck, you continued your ministrations, defining the hard lines of his collarbone and his chest. You paused to nip and suck briefly at each nipple and swirl your tongue around them teasingly. Even the smoothly corded muscles of his shoulders and arms didn’t escape the hot stroke of your tongue, working your way down each arm before licking and sucking at his fingers, all the while ensuring his eyes were locked on yours.

Down over each dip in his slim torso and navel, nibbling coyly in addition to your licks. You kissed across the descending vee of his hipbones on each side, purposely avoiding the hopeful erection awaiting your mouth where they met. Over the insides of his thighs, sometimes surprising him with a less chaste nip to the sensitive skin. Even further down, brushing fingertips and tongue over his lean calves, feeling the muscles jump and flex from the featherlight touch. Only once you had outlined the rest of his slender body with the brush of your tongue did you make your way up to where you knew he was the most impatient for your touch.

A series of pleased sighs and a low, quiet moan here and there encouraged your exploration throughout They let you know where he especially enjoyed the touch of your lips and tongue and teeth and fingertips and just how far unwound he had become. Yet the moment couldn’t stay soft and pure forever. Even if you would have eagerly given him hours of your time to show him that you cared, Izaya’s patience only went so far, even on the nights he was at his most broken. 

When you at long last you licked a long, hot stripe up the underside of his eager cock, the moment of adoration and worship was broken and back was the intense, primal atmosphere. Immediately a lewd groan and a curse burst from his lips. His hands leaped from their place cradling his head, tangling themselves in your hair as you wrapped your lips around him and started to bob up and down along his length. You pulled away just barely at moments, swirling your tongue around the sensitive head before taking all of him in again and starting your tempo anew. His gentle sighs morphed into progressively more harsh and husky groans, peppered with swears and exclamations of his enjoyment the closer his orgasm came.

Often on those rare nights, the ‘fun’ ended when Izaya came, satisfied just to bask in the afterglow. But you were fulfilled by the idea that you had assuaged some of whatever hurt he dealt with in his quest for human adoration, even if just for a little while. Besides, once the mask was back in place, he never left you wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	13. Lapdance (Diavolo | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was brainstorming for this trying to think what was a good excuse for a lapdance. Got Diavolo stuck in my head. Originally impairing substances came to mind, but a special present for Diavolo’s birthday (the second time around in the Devildom) seemed like a more fun idea.

That time of year in the Devildom had rolled around again and you found yourself once more in the tight spot of trying to figure out what to get Lord Diavolo for his birthday. Of course, this year you had a wider range of options for the demon prince. After much thought, you decided on a more traditional gift, as well as one you knew he wouldn’t be receiving from anyone else - at least that you knew of. That present hinged on being able to get him away from the throng of party guess you knew would be attending.

Surprisingly, when it came time to enact your plan, successfully prying Diavolo away from the crowd of revelers wasn’t as hard as you had expected. Slipping out off the room as inconspicuous as was possible in the company of the redhead, you led him off down the halls to one of the guest rooms. His chambers would have certainly been a much more private place - but that was part of the problem. if you had gone there you weren’t completely percent sure you would have been able to make sure it was a  _ short _ time away from the party. 

A curious smile settled over Diavolo’s lips as he followed and he was quick to speak once you stopped, obviously eager to know what was on your mind. “So what do I owe this moment alone to?” He asked, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner.

You couldn’t help but return his grin. There had always been something infectious about and his attitude. “Just… take a seat for me for a minute,” You insisted, brushing your fingertips along the center of his chest and pushing gently.

His brow rose as his curiosity grew, but he did as asked, taking a seat on one of the nearby plush chairs, settling his hands casually onto the low armrests, and relaxing against it. You began to pace a circle around the chair, brushing your fingers along his chest again, more lightly, toying with the fur collar and gently touching the backs of his many soft, leathery wings. You felt the shudder that ran through him more than saw it, telling you the effect even your ginger touches had on him. You could hardly miss the way his golden eyes followed you as far as they could around without turning in his seat. You tugged at the collar of your dress, making the vee a bit more pronounced. and brushed the hem away from your legs a touch.

You about-faced and began to walk back, stopping behind the chair silently and leaning into Diavolo’s shoulder, careful to avoid his horns as he turned his head, and ran your hands, palms flat but along his chest. Avoiding the gilded pendant, you continued the stroke of your hands, running them along planes of his abs, the muscles twitching in response to the soft touch. When Diavolo turned his head, you flitted to the other head side, leaning past a horn once more and letting you breath puff across the shell of one ear. Pulling your hands away before he could turn to face you again, you sauntered to the front of the chair. You caught an excited, amused look burning in Diavolo’s eyes, his grin still wide, but more impish than before.

Leaning forward again you ensured the vee of your dress had your cleavage properly on display, but not quite fit to burst out. His gaze flitted toward it and back to your eyes briefly, but it was plain it was distracting as planned. You planted your hands in the decorative ruff again, easing yourself into his lap so that your knees pressed into the fabric of the chair, but your hips were only barely touching his. You pushed forward further, leveling your face a breath away from his and slowly, tantalizingly rubbing your hips against his. The motion was teasing and far too light to do more than whet his arousal and your own. His reaction was subtle, but instant, his eyes becoming molten and intense. You felt the jerk of something against your thigh through his pants. His hands rose from the armrests, returning the slow, soft touches you’d given him before when you circled the chair.

At first, you leaned in more, still rubbing your hips tormentingly again his own, tilting your head and ghosting your lips against his. Up so close, the intensity of his otherworldly colored eyes was breathtaking and for a moment you considered doing away with your plan. The want and affection in them were so very tempting, but your sense reminded you there would be much more fun to be had if you followed your idea through.

When he leaned in to press your lips together, you pulled back, wriggling away from his touch and smiled mischievously at him. For a moment his smile twisted into something almost like a pout until you dipped further, hands once more splayed across his skin, this time teasing your face dangerously close to the rising tent at crotch level, but foregoing any contact. You heard a catch in his breath, a slight, yet excited sound. Bringing yourself to the balls of your feet, you pushed yourself up, twirling around and planting yourself more firmly in Diavolo’s lap.

His hands moved to your waist, his grip a bit more demanding than before. Ignoring the restriction, you ground back against his lap, your motions more vigorous than before, but still tempting. Behind you, Diavolo groaned deliciously, dipping his head down and burying his face in the curve of your neck and shoulder, the tip of his gilded horns scratching at your skin. You could feel from the now much more prominent hardness beneath you that your little gift was starting to have the intended effect on the demon prince. 

You leaned a harder into the motion, taking his hunched posture as an opportunity to caress the curved length of a horn and its golden cap. Another groan left Diavolo and another shiver rolled through him. You placed a kiss in his red hair before abruptly prying yourself away from his touch again and rising to your feet. Perhaps it was playing with fire, but your aim, for now, was to tease and entice - not give everything away, so you would have to cut things short, much to your dismay and his.

From the look on Diavolo’s face, he would have been easily content to carry on. “Just a little part of your birthday present,” You told him with a wink. “You can have the rest later once everyone has left, but for now shouldn’t we get back to the party?” You asked coyly.

Diavolo sat back in his seat and laughed, the sound as rolling and rich as it always was, though tinged with a huskiness that made a heat pool between your thighs. He nodded and hummed his agreement. But amused as he was, he also knew how to play your game. He rose, putting a hand on your waist and leaning down to purr into your ear. “I’ll hold you to that.”

You bit down on your lip and pressed your thighs together, trying to suppress the slowly awakening ache his words encouraged. The rest of the evening was going to be a test of wills for the both of you it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	14. Seduction (Thancred Waters | Final Fantasy XIV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Shadowbringers I’m hella confused whether Thancred loves Minfilia like a sister or loves her, so I’m just going to pretend it’s the former to make this all less complicated.

“My, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to seduce me,” came the playful quip from the white-haired scion.

You eased down from the long, slow stretch, purposefully meant to show off more to your current company than to work out the knots in your muscles from the long day. It had taken him long enough to become wise to your come-ons. Or, knowing him, he had just finally decided to acknowledge your flirtations. Whether to return them or mess with you, who was to say? You had been dropping what you believed subtle hints for years now to the rogue, hoping to pique his interest. Yet he always seemed unflustered and cool-headed. Those less familiar with the man might even have considered him simply oblivious.

Some of your hints had been rather innocent and small. Just a simple, vague innuendo here and there or some light compliment that could have been seen as almost normal. Other times you had been more hands-on. Standing closer than necessary in conversation, light touches while talking. Even beyond there had been the obvious want you displayed to simply spend time in his company. He had never questioned your words or invasion of his space. Initially, you had thought it would be easy to catch his interest, but time had taught you differently.

A few of the other scions had known about your attraction to the ash-haired man, that was for certain. Alisaie had been merciless in her teasing once she had discovered it - something you weren’t surprised about given the way she treated her brother. Y’shtola had figured it out as well, though that was less surprising than anyone else - the woman had a way of knowing about most things it seemed, possessing a sense of sight greater than many even after she had become physically blind.

“Oh? Is it working then?” You asked with a half-smile, knowing just how cheesy you sounded, watching him with a quirked brow.

“It might have, though there is the whole world-saving thing in the way currently, is there not?” He asked. 

His tone was amicable, but the dry humor you had come to expect was there as well. Thancred had become more serious over the years you had noticed, though it seemed the half-decade spent in the First had only fed into that. Though you knew there was some remnant of the carefree womanizer you had met when you first joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

“That there is, _but_ ,” you said, pausing for a moment for emphasis, “ Not every moment can be spent at work, even in times most dire. Without reprieve, one can only eventually break,” you argued. This was certainly a less sexy scenario than you had fantasized about when Thancred finally acknowledged your interest in him, but so be it.

You hadn’t felt as if your flirting had been _denied_ exactly, so much as Thancred was looking for an excuse that would allow him to take you up on it. If the man had no interest in you, you doubted he would have brought up your attempt to ‘seduce’ him at all. It would have been much easier to leave the obvious unsaid and to the side until there wasn’t some great chaos or tragedy that required the lot of you at your sharpest.

A silence hung between the two of you for a time that seemed to go on forever as Thancred looked to be considering your words. You took the opportunity to tentatively step in a little closer, narrowing the space between you, but still leaving a respectful distance. For a long time you had thought of the day when finally you could win him over, but you also valued him dearly as a friend and you weren’t willing to boorishly invade his space too closely. But that also meant you weren’t going to give up easily.

When he looked back up to meet your eyes, his expression was set, resolved. He had come to some kind of choice, of that you were sure. But what choice was that? You felt your heart beat faster in your chest in suspense. “Alright, but if the sky starts falling tomorrow, I’m blaming you,” He stated in a dry, teasing tone.

Your heart leaped in your chest as if taking his words as a cue to escape out your throat. Before his words fully sank in and you could chime back with some equally dry and witty retort, Thancred closed the rest of the distance between you. Coming so close together, you couldn’t rightly say who had leaned in first - or more eagerly - to crash your lips together.

You drew your arms around him and one of his hands tangled in your hair, both motions pressing you further against one another, ensuring there was no space left. The many buckles and bumps and ridges of his coat and leather armor dug into you and for a split second you wondered how much of a pain it was going to be getting everything undone.

You broke away from the kiss, dipping your lips to the hollow of Thancred’s throat and nipping at the skin there above his white collar. Your heart continued to thus heavily in your chest and you felt a hot flush across your cheeks. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to be so close to you?” You murmured against his skin. You were almost embarrassed at how breathy your voice sounded already. 

A low hum vibrated against the press of your lips, followed by the low, rich rumble of his voice. “Oh? Do tell me then.” There was something in his tone that reminded you of the Thancred before all the scheming of the Ascians and the Primals and everything else that had turned you into the vaunted ‘Warrior of Light’. It was coquettish, playful, almost _happy_ \- something rare to hear nowadays.

You smiled against his skin. “Mayhap I might just show you, instead,” you told him. 

You were more than eager to demonstrate to his sarcastic ass just how long you had been trying to win him over, in more ways than just words. You felt like you had waited forever, but your seductions had finally paid off, at least, for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	15. Stranger Sex (Izaya Orihara | Durarara!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was gonna go with a straight-up ‘sex for information’ take on this, but someone else covered that idea pretty well in the past so I decided to go in this direction instead. Also despite trying to cut out a lot of exposition this still went a good deal longer (and filthier) than others thus far. So, uh, #sorry not sorry?
> 
> (Trigger warning I guess for a bit of degradation/misogynist name-calling?)

Somehow, you had found yourself a few brief blocks and a train ride away from some penthouse apartment alone with a dark-haired stranger whom you were sure had intentions more than just sharing his knowledge. Though what he likely had in mind you had little qualms with. He was handsome enough and from the time you had spent speaking with him at the club you had met him in, he wasn’t going to murder you. Probably. 

So long as your luck wasn’t exceptionally bad, you could have some fun and perhaps get on his good side and pry more knowledge about your new city home from him. There was no looking past that he knew his way around Ikebukuro and Shinjuku nearby.

To his credit, there wasn’t any funny business immediately and a part of you was a _little_ disappointed. Settled down on the plush black sectional, the conversation you had begun at the club and the train ride carried on. There was no more alcohol or strobing lights or loud music to distract you. Only the confident, casual way the man talked and gestured and the relaxed atmosphere between you. Though slowly the two of you inched closer on the couch, the barest husky hints suffusing your tones. Eventually, a hand was laid on your thigh, the man continuing to speak, though his face and yours considerably closer.

He gave you time before he escalated further, judging your body language and the look in your eyes. He remained adamant in his belief that he was no pervert like Kishitani, but that didn’t mean he was above taking an easy way to satisfy needs he couldn’t deny he had. Fortunately for him, you were easy to read and there was no misunderstanding the signs you were giving off. You made no attempt to move away from his touch, not even a flinch. Your pupils were dilated wide, your attention rapt on him, and several times he watched how your gaze flickered down to his lips and back as he spoke. You had been given ample opportunities to break away and had taken none of them.

When he finally leaned in, hand pushing a more insistently against your thigh, and caught your lips in a bruising kiss, you had done the opposite of faltering. You melted into the advance, one hand fisting the angled neckline of his shirt. It was no effort to maneuver you onto you back on the cushions and cage you in with his hands on either side of your head.

With a few coy nips on your bottom lip, he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He coaxed your tongue to follow it back into his mouth, twisting and tangling before returning to your own, an erotic dance that demanded your attention and turned you into a pliant puddle. You massaged along his arms and chest through the dark fabric, enjoying the hard feel of the lean body beneath, now and then dragging a nail or two along the open vee of his shirt.

You snaked one hand up to his sleek black hair, giving a light tug that made him make a small, low sound and invigorated his ardent kiss. It was quickly clear just making out lying on the couch wasn’t nearly enough for either of you, however enticing it was. You interrupted the lip lock to greedily remove suddenly far too restricting clothes, His shirt fell into a pile beside the sectional along with your shirt, pants, and bra, leaving you far more bare than him.

You didn’t have the time or mind to complain though when he shoved you back down onto the sofa, pressing his teeth and tongue into the soft skin of your neck and collar. You arched your back, giving yourself more fully to his mouth and moaned at the delightful pinch. Though you weren’t about to be completely distracted, your hands moving to fumble with his belt. He broke away with a low laugh. “Aren’t you eager? I guess it shouldn’t surprise me since you came along so easily. What a little slut you must be to be so easy,” He derided. 

His hot breath on your skin in combination with his words sent a shudder through you, halting your task. He could see how your cheeks flushed redder, not with indignation, but with embarrassment. He slipped a hand down between you, dipping past the line of your panties and sliding a finger along the slick folds he found there. “Ooh, and you like being told as much~” He purred, punctuating his words with an especially sharp nip to your neck. “Aren’t I lucky?”

You bit down on your lip, wanting to disprove his claims despite the wetness still pooling between your legs as his fingers lingered in your underwear. “I’m not a slu-uuuuh,” Instead of refuting his words as you had intended, they morphed into a groan when one of his fingers dipped shallowly into your cunt, his thumb finding your clit. 

He appeared thoroughly amused by your denial. “You were saying?” He mocked, his tone playful, but a little cruel. “If you’re not such a slut then why is your tight little pussy dripping wet for me already?” He insisted, easing a second finger inside you. His shit-eating grin widened when you clenched unbidden around his fingers in answer. 

For a moment you hated your body for betraying how much you enjoyed the humiliation. That moment passed quickly once he began to work your cunt more thoroughly, pumping his slender fingers in and out, digits sinking in with little resistance thanks to your wetness. Any mind remaining to challenge his claims vanished, lost in a haze of bliss and coiling tension in your core. You squirmed beneath him on the sectional, goal of undoing his belt also long forgotten in the throes of pleasure. “Aaa, fuck,” You cursed, one hand balled in the fabric of the couch, the other clinging to his slender waist, nails digging into the skin. “I-I’m go-” You began breathily, feeling the coil of heat readying to burst.

At your words, he pulled his fingers away and left you completely bereft of his touch. He grinned at the petulant whine that left your lips from his withdrawal. “What a cute look.” He seemed far too cheerful over your distress. “Admit what a whore you are and tell me what you want and maybe I’ll reward you~,” He told you, coppery eyes gleeful and hungry as they bore into yours.

If your face had been on fire before, it became an inferno with his words. But you couldn’t help but oblige him and his waiting smirk. “I’m a filthy little slut,” you groaned to start, feeling the burning heat of your words in your cheeks and core. “Please, fuck me, let me cum,” you begged.

From how wide the smile on his face became, you figured he was satisfied with your words. “Was that so hard?” His tone dripped with amusement and ridicule. He moved to undo his belt and pants, wriggling out of them and tossing them along with his underwear onto the floor. Pulling your panties away and pitching them aside as well, he stretched his body along yours. “You can call me Izaya, by the way. I’m sure that’s something you’ll need to know soon enough,” he whispered in your ear, words oozing his smugness.

He pressed into you agonizingly slowly, ensuring you felt every inch and burn as his cock stretched you open. You swore under your breath and whimpered, delighting in the increasing feeling of fullness until he finally bottomed out. Unmoving for to start, both to allow you to adjust and to savor the hot, soft feeling of your cunt around him, he began a slow, rough tempo that soon turned you a panting, keening mess. “Aah, you take my cock like such a good little whore,” he groaned into your neck, fingers digging harshly into your hips.

You felt yourself tighten around him in response to his words again, opting to distract him from your shame by dragging your nails along his shoulders and back. He hissed and swore at the sting, bucking his hips harder and faster into you, his pubic bone brushing against your clit and adding just the extra amount of friction you needed. An intense heat was pooling again, threatening to explode. You came hard, feeling the pleasure roll through you in waves and your body clutch his cock even tighter. In your newfound knowledge, his name rolled off your tongue again and again as you rode out of your high, scratching more lines of angry red into his skin.

“Mm, since you’ve been such a good whore for me, I’m gonna give you that reward I promised,” He growled, his words broken by labored breaths and his pace becoming even rougher and more erratic. His hips stiffened, and he groaned low and primal, his cum spilling out in thick, hot spurts until he was unmoving against you.

Heavy, hot silence hung in the air for a time after, interrupted only by your winded breathing and the occasional moan from lingering sensitivity. “You know,” You started, shattering it, “You never got _my_ name, even if I got yours,” you mused, brain still partly mush.

He chuckled tiredly. “Oh, but I did - I know everything and everyone in this city. What makes you think you’re any different?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	16. Masturbation (Asmodeus | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking some liberties with how Devilgram/D.D.D. work in this chapter, so don’t mind me. I flip-flopped on this one for a while trying to decide who I wanted to be the one masturbating - Asmo of the MC reader character.

A loud buzz from your D.D.D. nearly made you fling the device off into the darkness of your room. You fumbled not to drop the device amongst your sheets as you glanced at the picture the screen had changed to. You brow crinkled curiously, noting it was an incoming call from Asmodeus. Your eyes flicked to the time readout at the top of the screen. It was late. Much later than you might normally expect a call from one of the demon brothers or anyone else for that matter. Most of the time they just texted you anyways rather than called. That it was Asmo of all people who was calling so late, the brother who was meticulously careful about not staying up too late and getting plenty of sleep for the sake of his perfect skin. 

Maybe it was an accidental dial. Should you just let it ring and go to voicemail? What if it was some kind of emergency or problem? You tapped the ‘answer’ button and held it up to your ear. “Hello?” You greeted, your tone questioning.

Asmo’s light voice repeated your name in his typical, affectionate tone, almost sounding surprised you picked up. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

You hesitated for a second, recalling why you had even been awake at such a time of night. You had been browsing Devilgram - Asmo’s in particular - looking up a few photos both recent and innocent, and more so others older and far more useful as eye candy than memories. But Asmo couldn’t have known that, could he? “Ah, oh no, it’s fine. I was still up. Couldn’t sleep,” You admitted. It wasn’t  _ exactly _ a lie after all.

“What a coincidence, neither could I! That’s why I called you~,” he explained, sounding far too enthusiastic about the fact. You waited for him to continue, feeling as if he wasn’t quite done. “Why don’t you talk with me a bit? Maybe it will tire us both out,” he suggested. There was a tinge of something in his voice you couldn’t quite make out that you quickly dismissed.

You made another face, uncertain how just talking might help you sleep, but willing to oblige him. It wouldn’t do to have him bemoaning his lack of sleep in the morning if you could help it - one demon brother in a bad mood invariably created a domino effect at breakfast. “Uh, sure. What did you feel like talking about?”

“Mm, how about what you were doing looking at those old beach pictures on my Devilgram page so late at night?” The mischief in his voice was obvious and your heart gave a start at his words.

“I-wha… H-how did you know?” You squeaked into the phone, feeling your face flush hotly, feeling as if your brain had suddenly blown a circuit.

Asmodeus chuckled, the sound light, but breathier than you usually remembered. “Oh? Did you not know? The new Devilgram update came out. You can see realtime activity on your posts.”

“I had no idea,” You confessed guiltily, your heart thumping in your chest. That meant Asmo knew exactly why you were awake - or least what you had been looking at. Maybe not what you had been using them for. At least you had that secret left.

But the Avatar of Lust could easily put two and two together. “Don’t be ashamed, my dear. It’s not like I can blame you, I’ve done the same,” He reassured you. For a moment you weren’t sure if he meant looking back at old provocative pictures of  _ himself _ or of others on Devilgram - sometimes with as much of a narcissist as Asmo it was hard to be sure. “It’s perfectly natural.”

There was that air in Asmodeus’ voice again. A tinge of huskiness to his tone, a hint of breathlessness that had you wondering. The cat was basically already out of the bag, so maybe you could use it to your advantage? “Okay, so maybe I was, maybe I needed a little something to look at to help me sleep,” You tried to turn the situation around and sound coy and confident, but you could hear the embarrassment filtering into your voice.

“Well, If you needed something like that to sleep, you know you’re always welcome to come ask me for help,” the demon on the end of the line purred. The throaty tone of his voice had increased and it was beginning to dawn on you that Asmo hadn’t called you simply to tease you for ‘using’ his photos. “Cat got your tongue, dear? Hm, I bet there’s the cutest look on your face right now,” Asmo mused aloud after you went silent again, thoughts derailed by your realization.

“S-so then, what are  _ you _ doing, Asmo? Or did you really call me just to tease me?” You tried to hide the embarrassment again, yet between it and the sudden wetness between your legs, it was hard to curb the wavering of your words.

Another throaty, rich giggle. “Why don’t you come to my room and I’ll show you?~” He invited coquettishly.

Another tangible silence ensued as you debated with yourself and tried to pull yourself together. “Alright,” you managed to answer without stuttering.

”Don’t be too long, dear.” 

With a beep, the call cut off and you were left staring at your home screen. Adjusting your pajamas, you crept from the bed. You quietly and carefully left your room, looking up and down the hall for anyone else around. No Lucifer patrolling to ensure no one was out of bed past his self-imposed curfew. No Beelzebub out for his late-night snack raids. The coast was clear. You made a quiet dash to Asmo’s room, blood pounding in your ears.

Arriving at the door, you knocked very gently, waiting for a moment to no response. You pushed open the door tentatively, knowing Asmo wasn’t one to invite you to his room and then fall asleep a few minutes later. You stepped in swiftly, whirling to close the door with an almost inaudible ‘click’ before taking in the bedroom.

Your red-faced embarrassment returned when you turned your attention to the room, the sight of Asmo stretched out across the bed immediately drawing your eyes. As embarrassed as it made you, it also wasn’t a sight you could resist. From whom you were speaking to and the increasing breathiness of his voice, you had put together that you weren’t the only one who had taken the opportunity of late-night insomnia to touch themself.

What you  _ hadn’t _ expected was exactly how bold of a show Asmo had invited you to see. Sprawled languidly across the sheets, one leg partly propped up and an arm stretched out above his head, the demon was completely nude. He had shifted into his more demonic form from what you could only assume was lust. His wings fluttered and flexed against the sheets, in time with the steady stroke of his other hand. Your eyes followed the slow rise and fall of his wrist downwards. You bit down on your lip at the sight of his swollen cock, slick with smeared pre-cum.

“That was quick, dear. Couldn’t wait, could you?” He teased, his words broken up by pants and soft moans.

His arousal thick voice was fuel to the sudden warmth that had compelled you to accept his invitation. The desire in his pale red eyes may as well have turned that heat into a five-alarm fire. He chuckled thickly through his noises of bliss. “Speechless, hmm? Just come here and enjoy the view then,’ he invited from his repose on the four-poster bed. He stroked more desperately at his cock, bucking his hips up into his grasp. “When I’m done I can help tire you out, too.”

Combined with the increasingly intense groans of pleasure coming from the demon, the promise sent a shiver through you. You almost felt spellbound by the erotic sight before you. Asmodeus’ specific means of charm had never affected you as it should before, despite harboring an attraction to the beautiful demon. Though it seemed when the full package was put on display before you, even you weren’t completely immune to Asmo’s temptation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	17. Voyeurism (Crystal Exarch | Final Fantasy XIV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many choices for this one. So I decided to go for a character who technically canonically can see just about anyone anywhere thanks to the Crystal Tower’s power. Note that this contains Dancer Warrior of Light. I wanted to avoid any bulky armor and the Dancer gear is just so flowy and suggestive and lovely by itself already.

Dawn had begun to break over the Crystarium - something still new and strange to many of its inhabitants that accompanied the newly won night and the defeat of the area’s Lightwarden. It still felt strange to the Exarch rising to the various silvers and purples and pinks, even when the world he had been born into wasn’t one of eternal daylight such as the First had become. The Warrior of Light was beginning to bring back the night, the dawn, and the dusk to the world. But despite the Warrior’s proudly displayed strength and certainty, he couldn’t help but worry. Checking in on them was something routine to him by now, even when much else of his day was overburdened by other tasks.

Some might have labeled his constant need to assure himself all was going well to be an obsession, and to some degree, the Exarch might agree, but he couldn’t stifle the need in his heart. Often when he checked in it was throughout the long day or the early evening when one ought to be retiring to some haven to rest and recuperate for the next day’s trials. Unable to sleep, he had risen with the dawning sun and thought he might reassure himself that all was still well with his Warrior.

Standing in the Ocular, he went about having the tower show him the one he so desired to see. He expected peaceful sleep at so early a time, or perhaps a rare early morning tending to of the necessities of a life where one was constantly needing to be ready to fight or flee to a better spot to strategize. He planned to only peek in, see that you were indeed alright, and put his mind at ease before he got an early start on breakfast and the day’s tasks.

The sight that met him was most unexpected. He knew you would have reached the Rak’tika Greatwood, so the setting overall did not surprise him. The elevation did, however. You were tucked among the thick branches of one of the ancient, massive trees, high among the boughs, sheltered from the unquenched light above by the leaves. Most importantly, the foliage hid you away from the prying eyes of passersby and monstrosities alike. But it didn’t shield you from the sight granted to him by the Crystal Tower.

His breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked once he noticed why you had come to such a secluded place where you wouldn’t easily be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Stretched out along one of the branches thicker than some city benches were long, your legs were bowed out, one dangling lazily over the curve of the branch. The top of your flimsy, barely-there excuse that you called armor was pushed up, exposing your chest enough to fondle each swell in turn. Your head was tossed back against the trunk of the tree, face twisting and sliding through various levels of bliss as you pinched and rolled your nipples between your fingers.

It would have been a bald-faced lie to deny that he had never fantasized about finding you in such a way. Though in his fantasies it was in person where he might offer his assistance, rather than many malms away, while he could do nothing but stare in dumbfounded awe. His conscious gnawed viciously at him to turn away, crying out against his indecency to keep watching, insisting he put an end to the magic that allowed him to see you in such a vulnerable, personal moment. He raised his intricate staff into the air, preparing to tap it against the ornate floor and sever the magic, but he stopped midstroke.

Another flicker of motion had caught his ruby eyes and couldn’t help but be drawn to follow it. Your other arm was responsible, driven down, reaching inside the revealing skirt of your ensemble and undoubtedly your smallclothes as well. He was entranced as you fell deeper into your personal moment, watching the cloth shift and fall as you languidly rubbed yourself. There was no looking away now. His long contained lust and awe for you demanded it.

He promised himself he wouldn’t interrupt another intimate moment of yours ever again. Though it wasn’t as if he truly needed to do so. The alluring sight of you strung out in euphoria, wholly relaxed and savoring such a rare moment of peace would be burned into his mind’s eye for a long time to come. The way your hips arched up to meet your fingers and your lips parted as you began to pant and whine gently was intoxicating and unforgettable. Only when your lips finally curved into a delicate ‘o’ of release and you leaned boneless against the smooth bark, basking in the afterglow, did he slam the tip of his staff down, shattering the image.

Alone again with his thoughts, the Exarch tried to ignore the newly insistent ache in his smallclothes. His peeking had done plenty to put his mind at ease in the sense that he knew all was well with his Warrior - nothing amiss or endangered. But it had also wreaked havoc on it in the same vein. Now his body was jittery, stiff, and craving the touch of one who wasn’t there, nor even knew of his hidden desires. He considered himself cursed to have wound up in such a state, even of his own making, yet blessed to have woken early enough no one else might notice. 

The Exarch returned with haste to his quarters, eager to relieve himself, lest the thoughts distract him for the rest of the day. Though he was going to be lucky if just satisfying the physical ache was enough to clear his mind. He was going to have to be more careful of his timing in the future, lest he endure another inconvenient morning of unrequited yearning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	18. Sex Demon (Diavolo | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know, I’m still not exactly sure what the ‘sex demon’ prompt is. I don’t know if it refers to just someone who is so much of a nympho they might be called a sex demon, or someone who’s just really good at it. But for the sake of this prompt, I’m just going with a literal demon who, to me, has a whole lot of sex appeal.

It shouldn’t have surprised you that the Prince of the Devildom had such a salacious side to him. Sure, he seemed the perfect gentleman with a dose of well-meaning teasing, but he was still a demon. Demons weren’t exactly known for their chastity, though you thought such traits lied with demons more predisposed to it, like succubi. Your expectations were subsequently shattered when the party erupted into full swing, guests shouting and cheering, their fairly humanlike disguises shifting, revealing an array of horns, wings, tails, and intricate outfits.

The outfits that adorned them varied wildly, as diverse as the types of demons in attendance. Some were elegant or proper with a dark or gothic twist - Lucifer, Satan, and Barbatos were fine examples. A number of them were more teasing, offering tantalizing windows of bare skin here and there or half hiding it under sheer fabrics. Even less immodest were the demons whose chest and torsos were almost completely bare, figures lean or toned decorated only with intricate pieces of jewelry, tattoos, or ornamental fabrics that lent nothing to cover them.

To your shock, Diavolo was one of the demons whose altered form left little to the imagination. So often you were used to seeing only the skin of his hands, neck, and head, the rest hidden away by his lurid red uniform and black dress shirt. Trying to keep your mouth from hanging open and looking completely the fool, your eyes lingered helplessly on the expanse of tanned skin before you. Broken here and there by intricate golden jewelry and a wrap of inexplicably plush looking black fur, your eyes easily traced the hard lines of his abdomen and arms. Letting your gaze sweep down, you had to wonder just how his pants remained up, the waistline riding precariously low, the defined vee luring your eyes further downward. 

None of his ensemble helped tamp down the rush of inappropriate thoughts that bubbled up. You wondered if Lucifer would have scolded you for your unchaste reaction. Asmodeus would have only encouraged it. Even the fear of what others might think of your ogling wasn’t enough to distract your wandering eyes. All you knew for sure was your mouth was suddenly too dry and your underwear too damp. 

You forced yourself to tear your eyes away when Diavolo’s golden gaze flicked towards you and you prayed your flustered state wasn’t so easy to notice as it felt. The allure that left the demon prince in near tangible waves had blindsided you. Even with your eyes turned away, focusing absently on some random painting on the wall, you couldn’t get the sight of him out of your mind. A fact that was going to make for a most uncomfortable and tense evening. If you were lucky, you would be able to last the evening without anyone noticing or questioning your behavior. 

You were doomed to failure, however, as your intense attention hadn’t been lost on Diavolo. Catching the deep red blush on your cheeks before you tried to turn and hide had been all too easy. He was certain he’d seen nothing of the sort on your face before and it instantly piqued his interest. Of course, his demon form was a marvel, though perhaps as a human you had expected it to be that of a terrible beast rather than a tawny adonis. He had seen your exact reaction in the past on the face of other demons, but he hadn’t thought to see it from you.

* * *

As the festivities wound down and many retired for their homes or rooms, Diavolo took an opportunity to pull you aside from the brothers, The majority of them didn’t seem to be interested in questioning Diavolo’s reasons for wanting a private conversation with you. After all, given the Exchange Program was his responsibility, it was natural he might want to check on you, right? The only brother who seemed hesitant was Lucifer - the brother who knew Diavolo the best. Something must have told the eldest brother that Diavolo’s reasons weren’t quite innocent. Despite his hesitation and a glance at Diavolo that was both concerned and questioning, Lucifer remained quiet.

Having spent the evening trying to scrub your brain of the image of Diavolo’s enticing demon form and being immediately reminded when you cast your eyes around the room, you were relieved to see he had returned to his ‘human form’. Devoid of curling horns and tempting planes of bare, muscular skin, it was much easier to focus and relax. If you tried to have whatever conversation he wanted to have in his transformed state you knew you wouldn’t be able to prevent embarrassing yourself, let alone even listen to what he had to say.

Diavolo stopped in his stride abruptly, turning to you face you in a long, empty hallway. From the sound of things, not a soul was anywhere nearby and the din of the few rowdy party guests still around had faded to nothing. Chances were slim anyone would wander by, on accident or on purpose, save one of the lesser demon spirits who knew well enough not to interrupt him when he was busy. “So, um, what did you want to ask about, Lord Diavolo?” You asked, trying to sound proper and cheerful, rather than expose the nerves lingering beneath the mask.

“You seemed rather uncomfortable at the party tonight. Did something happen?” He asked despite knowing what vexed you.

Your eyes widened a bit and you tried to swallow the sudden lump in your throat. “Oh no, everything was great! I’m just not good with crowds or having attention on me, that’s all,” You lied with a smile.

“Ah, is that all?” Diavolo wondered, cocking his head to the side. He was closer now, having boxed you in closer to the wall than you realized at first. “It wasn’t something I did then?” He pressed.

You were about to swiftly open your mouth and refute his words when the air wavered and you were again staring down his much more vibrant and flamboyant demon form. Your body betrayed your reaction immediately, your teeth digging into your lip and a pretty blush tinging your cheeks. Diavolo moved even closer, one hand settling palm flat against the intricate wall on one side of your head. All at once, it felt harder to breathe and you squeezed your thighs together to ease the thoroughly renewed throb between them. 

Diavolo hummed thoughtfully down at your reaction as if considering something, sharp eyes catching each small response. You felt unsettled, more so than just from your embarrassingly strong and quick reaction to his more primal form. The warm, friendly air you were so used was nowhere in sight. Instead, his expression was so serious, calculating. A chill raced up your spine at the thought you that maybe your response had been more insulting to him than flattering. You quickly squashed that line of thought before you added fear to your already swirling emotions.

“Since this is the first time, I’ll go easy on you. In the future don’t lie to me,” The redhead warned you. 

There was no anger in his rich tone. His voice was considerably less serious than his expression, the playful hints you were used to seeping through. Yet still, there was a husky undertone to his words that made you lick your lips uncertainly. The slow twist of his wrist drew your eyes as he brought his knuckles beneath your chin, leaning in smoothly. His lips met yours in a kiss that was firm, yet not demanding. Though it wasn’t as if he needed to be demanding with the way you melted at the touch of them. The pulse and wetness between your legs surged eagerly at the contact and you unintentionally sighed.

His tongue dragged hotly across your lower lip, softly flicking it with the tip. Drawn into a haze by the sensual, confident press of his mouth on yours you gladly opened your lips and invited him in. As soon as you yielded to his desire, he broke off, straightening up and stepping away from you. The sudden change of pace combined with the alluring kiss made your head spin. You found yourself confused, disappointed, and far too horny. 

What kind of game was Diavolo playing? Was this just part of his teasing? He mentioned something about accompanying you back to your room, as the brothers would surely be worrying about you, though most of his words were lost on a mind stilled addled by the fog his demon form created in you.

It was only once he reverted to his other form that you found your words, though they sounded uncertain as if your will wasn’t quite your own. “What if I didn’t want you to go easy on me?” You asked, voice more breathless than you liked.

The redhead looked at your curiously and something mischievous and coy crept into his warm smile. “I’d say that could be arranged, but later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	19. Hair-Pulling (Tohru Adachi | Persona 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad taste in fictional men strikes again. Onto the hair-pulling! (And a warning for some misogynistic name-calling)

Fucking Tohru Adachi was never a gentle affair, no matter how good a day the man had or how much you tried to butter him up beforehand. Sweet, clumsy, and friendly on the outside, he was a torrid swirl of bitterness, entitlement, and anger on the inside. Anger he was more than thrilled to misplace one way or another when he got the opportunity - which wasn’t often, in many cases. So intimate encounters were often something that left you feeling sore but somehow satisfied when all was said and done.

Maybe it would have been smart to distance yourself from the relationship with him once you saw the darker side of him, but against all logic, you found him hard to resist. Even if his first priority was his pleasure and yours a distant second, you felt drawn to him. Perhaps you liked the way he treated you more than you cared to admit. Or your taste was just that poor, you weren’t sure at this point.

That night hadn’t been too much different than others. Sure, the two of you had been forced out for drinks with co-workers for some unimportant celebrations and made to foster niceties a bit longer, but it hadn’t been a  _ bad _ day per se. Nothing had gone wrong and you hadn’t recalled hearing Dojima give Adachi  _ too _ much of a hard time, at least compared to the usual. In your mind, it had just been a plain, boring day with nothing especially offensive. When you noticed the look in Adachi’s eyes as he followed you past the threshold of your apartment you knew he didn’t share the feeling. He was frustrated and dying to find a release for it. A release you knew would make thorough use of you.

The lock on the door had hardly been done before the man set upon you, all teeth and tongue and wandering hands. His grey eyes were as hungry as they were cold and ruthless, his touch feverish. His prompt swing from the mask of bumbling, but upstanding police detective was no surprise to you. The man’s mood could change on a dime once he was away from prying eyes. You weren’t sure if you should’ve been insulted or flattered that he let you see that side of him.

Once you made your way to the bedroom Adachi took little time ripping your clothes off - almost shocked he had given them that much time. Some were close to being  _ actually _ torn away, a stitch bursting here or there, something made you squeak half-indignantly for the sake of the clothes rather than surprise. You weren’t looking forward to having to do some at-home tailoring on your uniform because he had gotten impatient. Though it didn’t seem he cared for your feelings that evening - not that he commonly did anyhow. After all, it wasn’t the first time it had happened in his haste to have your body.

Done undressing you, his eyes wide and half-mad in the depths of hunger and frustration, he spun you around, shoving you unceremoniously onto your mattress. You planted face first in the sheets with a muffled ‘oof’., Your head whipped back when you managed to prop yourself up on your palms and you shot him an annoyed look. “You want to try  _ asking _ first next time?” You growled sourly. As much as you were used to him being a rough asshole, it didn’t mean you were always thrilled with every bit of it.

He leaned forward smoothly, wrenching a handful of your hair in his hand. You grimaced at the unexpected sting and hissed through gritted teeth. The sensation stung and you wanted to be angrier, but in the same instant, you felt your pussy throb and slicken in response to the brash action. A bark of harsh laughter assaulted your ears. “You really think I need your permission?” He sneered, a mixed expression of lust and contempt lingering in his stormy eyes. When you opened your mouth to snap back, he interrupted you with a tighter, more painful jerk of your hair. “It was a rhetorical question, bitch, I don’t  _ need _ your permission. You’ll do what I want when I want it like the dumb little slut you are.” 

He allowed no further room for debate, twisting your head back away from him and readjusting his grip in your hair. You huffed angrily but didn’t open your mouth again, humiliated by how on point his words were. Even when he pissed you off to high heaven, you never stopped him. You might try and talk back or wrest some control away from him, but you didn’t say ‘no’. He knew you better than you knew yourself some days. That alone was frustrating.

Waiting obediently, you heard the sound of him fumbling with his belt buckle and pants, aching both from the ruthless hold on your hair and the heat between your thighs. You heard a grateful sigh when the whisper of belt leather and cloth went silent. His sigh and a rough prod at your folds were your only warning before he stuffed you full of his cock, groaning in delight at the sweet, hot embrace of your pussy he’d been craving. “Fuck, fuck,” You cursed at the stretch, biting down on your lip and trying to quickly adjust. You knew he wasn’t in a mood to tend to your needs, let alone allow you to adjust to him.

“Shit, your pussy feels so good. I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he groaned, rolling into a quick, hard tempo. “Couldn’t wait to be done with that work bullshit,” he continued, his other hand clamping down on your hip. 

You tried to relax against his brutal pace, take him for whatever pleasure there was to be had. You thrust back, trying to angle your hips to brush someplace more enjoyable. Adachi and his smart mouth couldn’t even let you take that for yourself in peace though. “See? Why do I need to ask when you want it as much as me?” He jeered, bucking into you especially hard as if to add to his point. “You’re so damn wet, I’d even say you wanted it  _ more.” _

He wasn’t expecting an answer, nor did he wait for one. Instead, he leveraged his grip on your hair, tugging you back toward him and off the brace of your palms. You yelped, the sting temporarily overwhelming. His hand on your hip moved eagerly to your chest, callously rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Despite your burning scalp and carelessness of his touch, the added sensation was enough to make your cunt contract around him and he groaned. He alternated between pinches and greedy palming of the soft, supple mounds, pressing you back even more. He bent forward, his thrusts growing more erratic, and bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder.

You cried out at the rough treatment, trying to keep your pace with him despite your change in position. Desperate for a contrast to his merciless affections, you stretched a hand down to your clit, clinging to his forearm to steady yourself with your other hand. “That’s it, fucking whore, touch yourself for me,” He spat lewdly, voice strained with his approaching climax. 

You obeyed, stroking yourself fervently, feeling the slap of his hips become more unsteady. It didn’t take you long to work yourself into a frenzy great enough for the knot in your core to tighten and burst, the angle of Adachi’s cock adding to the build despite the ruthlessness of his thrusts. Your orgasm washed over you, the blend of its euphoria and the bite of Adachi’s harsh touch making you arch your back and shout his name.

A low, obscene groan left Adachi as your tight, wet cunt pulsed around him, your body begging him to fuck you harder and deeper. He felt the familiar tightness in his balls as the edge of his climax swept him up, crushing your body even closer to his. “Fuck that’s good. I hope you’re ready for my cum,” he snarled, voice breathless and guttural. His hold on your chest and hair clenched so tightly it made you whine between your cries, he came hard, spilling into you hotly.

When he pulled out, you were near shaking, partly from your orgasm and partly from the strain of half holding yourself up on your knees on the bed. Breathing deep and slow, the air thick with the smell of sex, you felt his essence dripping out, hot and thick onto the sheets. At last, he released his vice grip on your hair and tit. Your scalp tingled and stung and you knew, just like the rest of your body, it would be sore in a few hours. If Adachi even gave you the time for  _ that _ soreness to set in. You had a feeling he wasn’t done with you for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	20. Thigh-Fucking (Beelzebub | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another of those prompts that had a lot of choices, but Beel was who I settled on. He seems like he would be pretty close and cuddly or at least wouldn’t mind it.

Beelzebub’s eyes fluttered open slowly and he was alerted to gnawing hunger, something that often woke him up from a dead sleep. As he came more to consciousness, feeling the pliant warmth in his arms pressed against his chest, the black hole of his stomach felt suddenly distracted in favor of a different hunger. He looked down at you, fast asleep and looking very peaceful. Watching for a moment through half-lidded eyes Beel decided that his craving for a midnight meal could wait just a little bit. The temptation to satisfy his other hunger was more enticing.

Holding you more tightly to his body, he bent his head and placed several kisses on your cheek and neck. At first, they were small, soft, and close-lipped. Encouraged by the softness and heat of your skin they quickly became more urgent, open-mouthed with an occasional nip interrupting the more gentle affection. He paused hearing the barest whisper of a moan slip past your lips in your sleep. Returning to his kisses and nibbles, he moved one hand up under your flimsy pajama top and palmed a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

You squirmed a little against him, the kneading and massaging of your chest dragging you farther from sleep along with his kisses and bites. Continuing to grope at your chest, switching from one to the other haphazardly, sometimes changing to a light brush rather than full touch, he trailed his other hand downward, clinging onto your waist. He pressed your lower body into him, his desire made more prominent by the contact, and began to slowly grind against you. He couldn’t hold back a groan in your ear and you stirred more strongly from the combinations of sensations and sound.

You finally opened your eyes, blearily blinking away the heavy blanket of sleep. You had been having some ridiculous dream, you couldn’t recall exactly what, just something nonsense and impractical. Fleeting touches and pinches had interrupted your dreaming mind, changing the atmosphere, things becoming less and less lucid, until fading to nothing but sensation.

You were drowsily aware of the veritable furnace of a body you were trapped again. Aware of the brush of his lips on your neck, migrating languidly down the curve of your shoulder, the strap of your top slipping down. Aware of the long, hard press of his cock through his boxers, feeling larger pressed so firmly against you. You raised a hand and rubbed at finger at your eyes, trying to clear away some of the drowsiness. “Mmph, Beel, what time is it?” You slurred sleepily, a small gasp following.

“Don’t know,” the redhead answered in your hear, his voice low and wanting. 

Your question and train of thought were derailed by an extra rough push of his hips against your backside and another lustful sound from Beel. It was safe to say the time at that moment didn’t matter to Beelzebub. His embrace was unrelenting, not tight enough to hurt, but enough that you could feel each pounding beat of his heart, mingling with yours as it began to pick up pace. 

His hand on your waist switched to tracing mindless shapes along your hips and stomach just above the line of your panties. You couldn’t help but flinch away from the light touches, bucking back into him unintentionally. Another moan gave away Beelzebub’s approval of the closer crush of your body and his mouthing turned gave way to hungrier bites and sucking. Despite being partly drowsy still, you cried out at the sensation in response, the sharp pinch of his teeth stinging but pleasingly wild.

His hand left your lower body and you felt him struggling with the waistband of his boxers before tugging them down. When he stopped wriggling, his hand returned to your skin and you could feel his eager erection hotly touch the back of your ass and bare thighs. He moved his grip to your thighs, wedging them open just enough to thrust his cock between the pillowy skin. Securely tucked between your legs, his fingers retreated to the line of your panties, dipping inside.

As Beel started to pump himself between the soft skin of your thighs, the calloused pads of his fingers brushed your slit, just starting to become wet as your foggy brain processed what was going on. You whined his name as his fingers swiped at your clit, searching briefly before settling a little more firmly on your hot button. A lewd chorus of guttural groans and panting accompanied his thrusts. With each drive of his hips, the length of his dick stroked against your lips through the increasingly more damp fabric separating him from you. You shuddered at the sensation and steady pressure on your clit, the surge of arousal making you feel much more awake. 

“Your skin feels so nice, so soft,” you heard Beel murmur beside you.

The deep sound of his sent another shock of heat through you, the timbre colored by dregs of sleep and desire. The mix was alluring and thrilling, making your heart thrum in your chest and urge you to pin yourself even more firmly against him.

The hand teasing your chest was gripped by a need to roam, sweeping back and forth across your chest, torso, and stomach, the tips of his painted nails digging into your overheated skin. The burn of the scratches only added to the swirl of heat in your gut, your pussy grasping at nothing from the barrage of stimulation. Behind you, Beel began to buck rougher, his breathing and moans muffled but loud as he buried his face in your neck. The circles and shapes he drew over your clit became more feverish and out of rhythm, his control lessening the closer the crest of his orgasm crept up on him.

At the same moment jerk of his hips became so hard you thought he might bruise the tender backside of your ass and thighs, a rush of liquid tension swept over you, blocking out the ache. Tighter, tighter, and tighter it tensed until you were on the very edge, squirming against him and arching into his hand, whimpering and gasping. “Beel, I’m so close, please, don’t stop.” The words came out a desperate, needy whine.

The sound of your pleas was the last push Beel needed and he stiffened against you, his wandering hand going stock still and digging in again as he crushed you against him. He spilled hotly across your thighs, splattering your soaked panties along with them. His fingers remained intent on your clit, entreating you to join him in the high. You came with another moan of his name, your walls fluttering around emptiness once more.

You basked in the silence and lingering buzz of bliss that came with your peak, enjoying the tight embrace Beelzebub still had you caught in. You twisted an arm back, burying your fingers into the Beel’s mess of red hair and sighing contently. You were a little out of it still, but it just added to the blissful haze, enough to ignore the hot, sticky coat of cum between your legs. Beelzebub’s labored breathing began to slow behind you, but you knew he wasn’t likely to fall back asleep, not without a trip to the kitchen first.

Perhaps when he decided to let you go you would get up and shower and clean yourself up. But until then you were content to keep your fingers threaded in his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp, and enjoying the heavy splay of his hands on your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	21. Shower Sex (Ryotaro Dojima | Persona 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to do something involving Dojima for a while now but had never had quite the right oomph or idea for it until these prompts.

All around you the air was hot, wet, and heavy for more reasons than one. The stream of water from the showerhead beat a steady rhythm into the cool tiles, the warm water licking at your toes as it swirled away down to the drain. Each breath you drew was made up of steam and heat. The balmy flow of the water trickled over you, leaving your body slick and comfortably warm, your hair clinging damply to your skin. In harsh contrast, your breasts pressed up against the shower wall felt freezing, nipples almost painfully stiff peaks from the chill temperature, as well as from searing attention being lavished upon you. 

You clutched futilely at the smooth, slick wall, searching for something to hang onto and failing, nails catching nothing and slipping away. Dojima pressed himself flush against you from behind, even hotter than the soothing spray of water. His calloused hands strayed up and down your sides, massaging and groping the soft, wet expanse of skin at his disposal. You tipped your head back, leaning against one of his broad shoulders. A delighted whimper left you as he bent his head to the exposed column of your neck, kissing and nibbling the delicate area. You relaxed into him, the sensation lulling you into a sensual daze. 

Half-limp, knees weak from his touch, the press of his body kept you pinned tightly upright. You felt a sudden twitch against your backside, his cock begging for its own attention. Dojima ignored it aside from a soft, half buck against the swell of your ass, mouthing at your skin a bit rougher. The scratch of his stubble against your neck was a prickly complement to the increasingly fervent touch of his lips and teeth, making you shiver. “Mm, Dojima, that feels nice,” you groaned, the lewd sound of his name on your tongue only encouraging him. 

One roaming hand spread tenderly across your hip before trailing around and down, the pressure of his form easing just enough to wedge his hand between your body and the slippery shower wall. Your breath hitched in anticipation as his fingertips unhurriedly drew along your lips, not quite dipping between them. You could discern his gentle smile against your skin, his kisses and nips pausing for a moment before he slid two fingers between your folds. Pulling away from your neck to watch your face, he slipped his fingers inside your cunt, crooking them and rubbing slowly. Eyeing the expression of bliss blooming across your face with each pump of his fingers, he inclined his lips to your ear. His gravelly voice was a rough hush, thick with desire. “You’re so wet. Tell me what you want,” he growled, not to hear you beg, but wanting to hear just how much you needed him.

You bit down on your lip before answering, barely stifling a drawn-out moan before you could compose yourself enough to answer him. “I want you, Dojima,” you panted, “I need you inside me, please,” you implored, bucking your hips into his touch.

He withdrew his fingers from inside you, using them instead to spread your lips wide as he guided his erection to your slit. When the head of his cock sank past your opening, he moved his fingers to the front of your pussy, prodding lightly until he found your clit and began to rub ginger circles. He returned to his attack of the oversensitive skin of your neck, letting the rest of his cock sink into you until he was buried to the hilt in the softness of your cunt. Your body hugged him tightly and he groaned into your skin at the sultry, wet sensation engulfing him. 

Your breath turned quickly into heavy puffs, interrupted only by moans as Dojima started to move, tempo leisurely as if he had all the time in the world. Though more truely he wanted savor the hot grip of your cunt. “Aah, Dojima, you feel so good inside me,” you praised breathlessly.

His free hand, settled over the dip of your waist, tensed in answer and a harder cant of his hips broke his slow, steady pace. His kisses became gradually sloppier, the nips morphing into insistent bites. The sting was a grounding counterpoint to the hum of pleasure building in you. Several deep, guttural moans and growls were muffled into your neck, his control slowly fraying the longer he was wrapped up in your body. The rhythmic smack of skin on skin joined the chorus of bawdy cries, both competing to be heard over the loud patter of beads of water.

You found yourself torn, unable to decide whether the friction of the calloused caress of his fingers on your clit or the heavy stroke of his thick cock inside you felt better, alternating between bucking your hips into his touch and grinding your body back into his thrusts. A tingling wave of pleasure was rising in your core, spider-webbing outward as you felt your body tense more and more with each motion. Each stroke seemed to have a similar effect on Dojima, his breath coming in hot, labored puffs against your neck each time he sank back into you.

‘Fuck, Dojima, I’m gonna cum, I’m so close,” You cried out, the tension becoming near overwhelming.

He fucked into you more wildly at your words, the fingers on your clit matching the fever pitch of his hips, chasing both his need to cum and your own. “Me, too. Let go, I wanna feel you cum,” he ground out between heavy pants and kisses. 

The hand on your waist darted up, snaring itself in your hair and angling your head off his shoulder. Straightening up, Dojima sealed his lips over your, his tongue demanding entrance. Ignoring the rasp of his facial hair, you let him in, instantly rewarded when his tongue swept up your own, dancing in time with the pace of his thrusts.

All the sensations came together at once, sending you tumbling over the edge and shattering the taut coil in your core. You tried to restrain your voice as you came, wanting simply to let out the near scream of pleasure threatening to burst from your throat. Dojima greedily swallowed the loud moans of his name and a lewd string of swears, muffling their volume more. The stroke of his fingers kept going once your shrieks of bliss started to die away, driving his hips into yours, the pulse of your cunt beckoning him as deep as he could go.

He devoured the last final, fading moans and a small whimper of overstimulation as his touch started to be too much before pulling his touch away from your clit, grasping a breast in his newly freed hand and kneading roughly. Aftershocks of pleasure jolted through you with each increasingly hard slap of his hips, your kisses even messier as Dojima reached his peak.

It was your turn to temper his loud, husky groans as he went rigid against you and spent himself inside your greedy cunt, a shudder of pleasure rippling through him. At last when your pussy had milked him dry, you broke away from the steamy kiss. Your head dropped forward to press against the shower wall, the tile cool against your hot skin. As Dojima pulled out tiredly, you weren’t sure if it was the drip of the water from the showerhead or his cum seeping down your thighs. 

Lightly massaging your chest, Dojima let his hand fall away from your hair, wrapping it around your stomach and leaning his head alongside yours. “Guess we should both get cleaned up before I need to leave for work,” he murmured beside you when his breathing steadied.

“And probably before anyone else notices you’ve got me in here,” you added, face flushing as you recalled what a ruckus you had been making moments before, reminded that several others lived with your lover. The idea of having been heard was mortifying.

The flustered looked on his face as his grey eyes met your own in a sidelong glance was difficult to miss. It appeared you hadn’t been the only one who had gotten a little too caught up in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	22. Sixty-Nine (Asmodeus | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairly open prompt, but a fun one nonetheless. I suppose Reader here is a little naive? I’m not sure if that qualifies or not, but it’s part of the excuse here. Also I managed to get a little carried away here again, so I guess enjoy the extra length.

“Asmo, why do people make such a big deal about sixty-nine?” You blurted out after a minute of worrying your lip out of nerves and thought.

Previously occupied scrolling through his social media feed in silence Asmo took a moment longer than normal to process the question. “What do you mean, darling?” He questioned, brows knit but curiosity piqued.

“Well, how does anyone enjoy it? Doesn’t it make it hard to focus and both parts worse if you’re trying to give and receive at once?” You could feel the blush coloring your cheeks, realizing how stupid you probably sounded.

Asmo laughed with a little shake of his head. “Hmm, not exactly,” he began, facing you with a soft smile, tapping one manicured nail to his lips. ”You know, it would be a _lot_ easier to show you than tell you,” he explained, his grin a little more sly. ”I’d be more than happy to help if you’d like,” he offered cheerfully.

As he finished speaking, Asmo closed the distance between you, curling slender fingers beneath your chin and cupping your jaw lovingly. Any response you might have had died in your throat at his sudden closeness and, instead, you stared wide-eyed into his pale gaze. ”After all, what better teacher than me? Beautiful, skilled, _and_ generous” He boasted in a purr, leaning in until his lips skimmed yours teasingly.

Normally Asmodeus’ narcissism made you roll your eyes and shake your head, but having him so close, it just added more to your daze. “I-Alright, teach me then,” you managed to get out in a tone just above a whisper, your throat suddenly dry and your voice weak.

You watched the mirth flicker through his eyes at the expense of your reaction. He was being dead serious, of course, though always had been quite fun to tease. You weren’t exactly naive, nor were you affected by his more supernatural charm, but you were still so easily flustered. “Perfect. Meet me in my room a bit after dinner then. Then we’ll have plenty of time~,” he concluded.

Tilting his head, Asmo dipped to cross the tiny distance remaining between you, pressing a quick, soft kiss to your lips. “I’ll see you then, darling, but for now I’ve got some things I need to do.”

* * *

Shortly after dinner, but long enough not to seem over-eager, you made your way to meet Asmodeus in his room. You knocked and waited to be let in, feeling a touch of nerves race through you. You knew Asmo wouldn’t hurt or mistreat you and stopping would be as simple as asking so you weren’t afraid. Though it was hard not to be just a little nervous.

It only took a few moments before the door was flung open, Asmo standing invitingly in the doorway, dressed in a dusty rose-colored satin robe trimmed with white lace on the cuffs and hem whose material looked rather thin at a glance. “I was wondering how long you’d be,” he said with a smile, beckoning you in with a gentle tug on your wrist.

Sweeping your gaze around the room, you were met with a generally familiar sight. Charming, elegant decor that felt classy but cute and a looming four-poster bed on one side festooned with roses. Asmo had gone the extra mile as well, because of course he had, and it wasn’t the ceiling light that lit the room, but dozens of candles placed throughout, giving the room a soft golden glow. An atmosphere some might have called ‘romantic’, though with Asmo there was no telling if it was for romance, seduction, or even just simple aesthetic.

The sickly sweet smell of roses hung thickly in the air, along with another scent seeping in from the candles. It was hard to place it through the cloying rose, but you suspected it might be something like sandalwood. Despite the glow of the candles the corners of the room were pitched into shadow and you noticed the door leading to Asmodeus’ immense bathroom wasn’t lit.

“What first?” You asked, half-awkwardly, turning away from your survey of the bedroom to look questioningly at Asmo.

“Well, _first_ we both need to warm up! It’s no fun to just skip straight to it! It won’t have nearly the same effect, believe me,” Asmo insisted. “That means we need to get rid of these,” he added, gesturing with a wave of his hands to your clothes and his robe.

He stepped forward into your space, hands smoothly slipping past the hem of your shirt and under before sliding back up. As he went, he pulled the fabric with him, fingertips and two-toned nails brushing against your body. You flinched reflexively from his touch, the featherlight contact making you feel just a little ticklish. Suppressing the sensation, you lifted your arms to make the process easier for him. 

Asmo paused in lifting away your shirt when his hands rolled over your chest, unable to resist giving each sensitive bud a pinch that made you squirm and worry your lip. The demon was all knowing grin as he worked the shirt away, well aware of the effects of his touch. He pulled the shirt over your head finally, discarding it on the ground, his rosy eyes taking in the newly exposed flesh.

He moved in even closer, slender fingers settling over your bare waist and trailing to the waistband of your pants and playfully hooking them beneath it. Once again you felt your face heat and redden, acutely aware of the playful, yet sultry expression on Asmodeus’ face. When he bent down, fingers still tucked into your pants, and ran his lips across the column of your neck a much greater heat tingled to life between your legs.

Letting out a low, pleased hum that made you unable to hold back a shiver, Asmo drew your pants down, sweeping his mouth along your skin as he went. The fabric pooled around your ankles in a heap and you half stepped out of them, half kicked them away. You were left standing in your underwear, which was starting to grow noticeably damp as time progressed. Asmo brushed one long finger against your clothed cunt, grinning at the wetness he found through the garment. “You’re more eager than I thought, darling,” he crooned sweetly. “If we keep this up, you’ll be ready in no time,” Asmo continued, pulling his hand away from the apex of your thighs to drag down your underwear and leave them on the floor as well.

His fingers lingered around your hips and thighs, thumbs tenderly stroking across the soft skin. He invaded your space even further again, pressing his lips against yours in an immitation of the kiss he’d left you in the common area with earlier, but more passionate. Behind closed doors, there was room for a hotter touch with no worries of being walked in on - even if from time to time Asmo enjoyed being caught in the act. The loose hanging sleeves of his silken robe added to the light touch on your skin, much cooler than Asmodeus’ warm fingertips.

You were quickly lost to the soothing sensation of his touch and the mold of his lips over your own, feeling the smoldering heat between your legs roar higher and higher. You squeezed your thighs together briefly, attempting to contain the gathering wetness, and you felt Asmo grin against your lips. He broke away at last, allowing you a moment to catch the breath the kissing had wrung from you. “My turn! Try not to stare _too_ long,” he cooedwith a wink as he stepped back and busied himself with the robe’s belt.

Belt undone, his robe fell open and he shrugged his shoulders, the garment fluttering to the ground in a silky heap. The sight of his toned, yet still sleek and slender frame had you feeling even hotter than before. You were beginning to feel almost jittery, this time with anticipation. Asmo’s attention had a way of making the nerves melt away. Or perhaps the passion they inflamed just replaced them.

The small smile plastered on Asmo’s face remained as you gave him a once over, pride permeating the playfulness. He didn’t miss the longer than necessary pause as your eyes trailed lower and found him already stiff and waiting. The simple idea of getting to teach you something so naughty was enough to get him hard, let alone having the pleasure of getting to touch and undress you.

Allowing you another moment to study the perfect body he was so very proud of, he grabbed you gently by the arm, the touch rousing you from your stupor of admiration. “Come on, kitten, I know it’s hard to resist, but we’ve got much more _fun_ things to get to,” he assured you gleefully.

Reaching the side of his bed, he released your hand and climbed onto the sheets, stretching himself along them. His head lay at the foot of the bed and he looked up at you invitingly. "Come here, no need to be shy now," he insisted.

You crawled on the bed after him, carefully setting one leg on his far side and shifting until your knees dug into the sheets beside him. You started to ask whether you should start at the same time or one before the other, but your train of thought was shattered when Asmo reached up and latched onto your ass.

His fingers trailed down the curve to your lips, spreading them open and making a pleased noise at the glistening sight. Without another word, he tilted his head forward and attacked your already leaking cunt expertly. The sudden stroke of his deft tongue along your slit up to your clit almost made you bolt up straight, a low moan bursting from your lips before you recalled this was a game for two. 

You bent forward, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock. As you teased the swollen head past your lips, the salty, bitter taste of pre-cum seeped over your tongue. You took in more of his length, temporarily interrupted by a sudden hiss of pleasure as Asmo groaned against your sex at the hot touch of your mouth. Yet his enthusiastic pace wasn't interrupted, his cries of bliss mingling with the dextrous stroke and flick of his tongue and lips.

Feeling the tip of him brush the back of your throat an echoing moan erupted from you, the sound vibrating through his dick in turn. Letting yourself fall into an absent-minded rhythm, you hollowed your cheeks and tried to relax and bob up and down the length of him.

A firm hand dug into the yielding flesh of one of your ass cheeks abruptly, kneading and squeezing as Asmo licked more vigorously at your pussy. Now and then his tongue crept away from your clit, dipping into your entrance and lapping up the wetness there. You tried to ignore some of the tingling tightness building in your gut, moving the hand wrapped around his base to fondle his balls. A shudder coursed through the demon below you, which you took as a sign to keep going.

With your mouth satisfyingly full, you could do little more than suck and lick at his cock. Asmo, however, had the luxury of being able to croon lewdly at you between flicks of his tongue, "Mm, kitten, if I'd known you were so good at this," his words paused as he gave your clit an intense suck, "I would have had to drag you to my bed a long time ago," he finished, punctuating his praise with a long, languid roll of his tongue. 

He continued to purr out praise between his attentions, cooing about how good your mouth felt on him and how much the sight of you turned him on. With each bawdy word, your face flushed darker and your heart pounded harder. Between the building pressure in your core, his praise, and the subtle bucking of his hips in time with your motions, your focus for most else as beginning to dwindle. All you wanted was to crest that peak and tumble into the abyss of pleasure waiting beneath. Asmo was closing in on it as well if the increasing roll of his hips and more desperate strokes of his tongue were any indication.

Feeling the bliss you pursued just in reach, you couldn’t help thrusting roughly back into his face, needing just a little bit more. Asmo obliged, latching onto your clit and sucking hard while at the same time wriggling the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Like that the coil of heat and tension in your belly exploded, flooding you with a wave of pleasure and making you shout in your bliss 

Asmodeus got off on your pleasure as much as your attention, his balls tightening and his dick stiffening further. His chorus of muffled, pitched moans and whimpers joined your screams as he came as well, filling your mouth and throat with his hot, thick release. You tried to swallow as much as you could, still unable to contain your orgasmic sounds.

When the frantic squeeze of your walls died away to short, lingering flutters and Asmo's cock had been spent, you sat up, a trickle of missed cum dripping down your chin. Asmo didn't bother to move, save for running his hands tenderly along your asscheeks, sending a pleasant chill along your spine. "So," he began, his voice breathless but satisfied, "Does that answer your question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	23. Threesome (Beelzebub & Belphegor | Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these two are in my top half of the demon brothers and given they don’t seem to mind the idea of sharing MC in-game this was kind of the most obvious choice for me for a threesome.

The three of you had spent a long time out, eating, drinking, and talking, celebrating your declaration of love for the twins. Fortunately, there hadn’t been hide nor hair of the other five and you had been in a blissful little world all your own. At some point, Demonus had made its way into the equation and the brothers had proceeded to indulge just a bit too much. You had drunk some as well, but with the minimal effect it had on you, all you felt was a pleasant buzz to complement the warmth the twins created in you. Beelzebub was less affected than Belphegor, likely due to whatever furnace metabolism he possessed that allowed him to eat mountains of food in one sitting. His cheer showed through, his cheeks tinged pink and his voice louder than it probably should have been. 

Belphegor appeared even more relaxed than normal, the barest smile turning up the corners of his lips. For a while, you were worried he might not make it away from the tablet without nodding off, let alone make it home. Then again he fell asleep wherever he pleased anyhow, so it wouldn’t have been  _ too _ far from the norm. Luck was in your favor though and he managed to keep his eyes open.

By the time you left the restaurant and started home, the merry red stain across their cheeks was present, though waning gradually. You imagined they would be a little under the influence by the time you arrived back at the House of Lamentation, hoping it wouldn’t make it more difficult to get in with little notice. You knew Lucifer for the most part was a stickler for the residents of the House being home and, preferably, in their rooms before a certain time. You weren’t looking sour the evening by testing his patience.

As luck would have it, you made it home without trouble, slipping into the building and quietly stealing away down the hall to the twins’ room. You considered retiring to your room, but it was common knowledge that all brothers liked to drop in at unexpected times at all hours. Generally, it had always been in the name of innocent fun or conversation so it never bothered you. But you wanted to be alone with Beelzebub and Belphegor without any unexpected guests that night.

Yet that left the decision of which bed to sleep in. Ideally, you wanted to cuddle with both of them. To your knowledge, neither bed was larger, despite the fact Beelzebub was a good deal larger than his brother. Alternating didn’t sound like a great option either. Perhaps if you just picked one they’d both follow your lead.

Your train of thought was interrupted by Beelzebub’s large, warm presence behind you. You hardly needed to look to know it was him and not his brother. The redhead had always been a furnace when it came to his body heat, whereas his brother was considerably cooler. The large hand that wrapped around you and splayed across your torso was a giveaway as well. He leaned down, his hair tickling your skin, and started to nibble your ear gently. Sighing, you leaned back into his hard body, enjoying the soft pinch of his teeth on your ear, even when a fang grazed a bit too sharply against the sensitive skin.

As if of the same mind as his brother, Belphegor wasn’t far behind, coming around in front of you until he was only inches away. He ran the back of his hand softly along the cheek opposite of the ear Beelzebub was worrying before tilting his head and meeting your lips with his. The kiss was lazy and a little clumsy from his intoxication, but sensual all the same. Making a soft noise against your lips, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth and touching your own. You could taste lingering remnants of the dry, sweet flavor of demonus on his tongue. Beelzebub stepped in closer, your back becoming flush with his torso, his hands bolder, slipping under the hem of your shirt and grazing the skin beneath.

You sighed contently from the pleasant, sultry press of Belphegor’s mouth and the comforting warmth of Beelzebub’s body. The pair had a way of making you feel so at ease and comfortable that was irresistible. They were irresistible in other ways though as well. Their attention quickly sparked embers of desire in your belly, making you crave more than just tender touches and kisses. You tried to restrain yourself, wanting just as much to enjoy the unrushed pace and each little feeling it came with.

Belphegor broke away from the kiss, allowing you both to catch your breath, but only for a moment. In the same instant, he dipped his head to the curve of your neck opposite his brother, Beelzebub curled his fingers gently beneath your jaw and angled your head back toward him. He bent down, taking his turn to catch your lips in a kiss that was characteristic of his gluttonous nature. It was more insistent, greedy, and came with a hint of fang pricking your lip. Nonetheless, you melted into it just as you had with Belphegor’s more relaxed kiss.

Belphegor’s affections to your throat were more calm and deliberate, far more lips and tongue than teeth. When he did nip at your delicate skin, he soothed it with a stroke of his tongue. Beelzebub’s hand under your shirt traveled up, cupping one of your breasts through your bra and squeezing. Belphegor joined him in groping, moving one of his own hands up your shirt, latching onto the other and kneading it languidly. His other hand draped itself across your hip, rubbing absentminded lines over the waistband of your pants. You flitted between satisfied, breathy sighs and excited gasps from the contrast of sensation on your tits, unable to decide which you preferred. Both ways they touched you only stoked the flames of want and burned away your patience.

When your lips parted from Beelzebub’s, your breath came in heavy puffs and you squirmed against their caresses. “More, please, Belphie, Beel, give me more,” you breathed, a soft whine punctuating your speech.

Your pleading tone spurred the brothers on, their actions suddenly much more feverish. Belphegor’s fingers abandoned your tit, moving with his other hand to hook under your pants and draw them down until they hung around your knees. Beelzebub’s hand that angled your head backward before took up the slack Belphegor left and he tugged your bra down until your chest was freed. The rough kneading turned to rolling each perked nipple, his thumbs occasionally brushing across them featherlight, the calloused touch making you shiver.

Belphegor moved further down, his hands flanking your hips, and knelt between your thighs. He snaked his grip to the soft skin beside him, cyan nails digging lightly into it. Violet eyes peering up at you through the fringe of his dark hair, Belphegor nudged his nose against your center through your panties. Instinctively you bucked your hips against the contact, a small fleeting tingle of pleasure running through your core. You didn’t miss the small, impish grin that pulled at his lips from your reaction. He licked a hot stripe up your slit through the fabric, adding to the growing wetness he found there and you whined, chewing your lip in frustration at the touch that wasn’t nearly enough.

“Belphie, please,” you begged, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Hm, only if you make more of those cute faces,” he teased, face so close you felt the heat of his breath wash over your damp underwear.

Not waiting for an answer, he hooked two fingers under the line of your panties and pulled them down, taking the chance to gather them and your pants around your ankles. Parting you with his thumbs, he flicked his tongue against the spot he knew you wanted most and you bucked your hips again into the pressure. He lapped at your clit for a moment, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

You clutched at Belphegor’s head between your legs, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tossing you head back until it bumped against Beelzebub’s hard chest. Beelzebub’s lips leveled with your ear and he watched the expression of ecstasy that swept over your face. “Belphie’s right, you do look really cute like that,” he hummed in your ear, unable to resist pressing several more kisses to your cheek.

His hips moved gingerly against you from behind, making you aware of how much your pleasure was arousing him. Beelzebub couldn’t deny he was a little jealous of his twin, how he got to taste you, even if he did have a front-row seat to watch you fall apart from the feeling. He’d have his turn eventually, maybe not that evening, but there was plenty of time.

Belphegor continued to suckle and lap at your clit, his tongue sometimes sliding lower and dipping into your entrance tantalizingly before moving back up. A litany of low noises of satisfaction drifted from the dark-haired demon, obviously enjoying himself. The longer he went on, the quicker you felt your pulse race and the more labored your breathing became. Mewls and gasps were ripped from you, mostly from Belphegor’s tongue, but sometimes from extra sharp pinches of your nipples or a hard, possessive nip. Beelzebub’s excitement seemed to play off yours, the press of his hips more and more adamant as time wore on.

You thrust your hips abruptly, feeling the crest of your orgasm mounting with each passing second, chasing each little bit of friction. “Fuck, don’t stop,” you groaned with another uncontrolled pitch of your hips.

Belphegor obliged, latching onto your clit again and drawing insistent shapes against it with the tip of his tongue. Beside his face, your thighs began to shake and he briefly wondered if your knees might’ve buckled and sent you crashing down if Beel wasn’t holding onto you tightly. The harshness of your breathing and the lilt of your voice was music to his ears and he was eager to hear the crescendo.

You came with a mix of swears and moans of the twins’ names, still clinging to Belphegor’s hair. Beside your ear, Beelzebub stifled a groan, grinding especially hard against you. When your shouts died away, Belphegor swept his tongue along your folds again, drinking in the remnants of your release. Pulling away he looked up at you again, licking his lips clean in a lewd display.

He rose to his feet, crushing his lips over yours and entering your mouth again. You could taste yourself strongly on his tongue, bitter with a hint of sweetness. When he pulled back, Beelzebub was immediately on your again, ravenously thrusting his tongue into your mouth as well, yearning for just a little taste of what his twin had sampled. The taste was faint, but he hummed with delight, reinforcing the want to taste you directly at some point.

Legs feeling weak, but body tingling and warm, you kicked aside your undergarments. Beelzebub took the opportunity to pull your shirt away, slinging it aside into the bedroom. Your bra followed swiftly and in no time you were standing between the twins completely bare. Despite Belphegor already sating your need to cum once, you felt all too hot and your cunt ached, longing for something more filling.

“Mm, come over here,” Belphegor insisted, moving away and climbing onto one of the beds and propping himself up against the pillows.

You and Beelzebub both nodded, trailing after Belphegor and joining him on the bed. Belphegor occupied himself as he waited for you to situate yourselves, fumbling with the button of his pants and pushing them and his boxers down enough to free his cock.

The twins all but sandwiched you between them, Beelzebub at your backside and Belphegor’s cock standing tall in front of you. You heard Beelzebub fussing with his pants behind you and after a moment the hard warmth of his dick pressed against you directly. You leaned forward impatiently, wrapping one hand around the base of Belphegor’s cock and ghosting your lips over the leaking head, all the while wiggling you rear against Beelzebub enticingly.

The touch of Beelzebub’s calloused fingers on your cunt made you jump a bit, and you moaned as you took more of Belphegor into your mouth. He groaned, muttering something unintelligible and running a hand through your hair. Taking Belphegor’s length into your mouth and running your tongue along the underside, Beelzebub sank into you in a smooth, hard thrust. Seated inside you completely, his thickness made your cunt burn and stretch satisfyingly. 

He pulled out until only the tip remained before pushing back in, watching as your cunt swallowed him up, a guttural growl erupting from him. He thrusts stayed that way at first, slow so he could savor the velvety, tightness of your body, but his patience was worn away quickly, the tempo increasing. You tried to set a steady rhythm to match it, sucking in your cheeks and bobbing your head up and down Belphegor’s cock, his hips jerking up to meet your mouth from time to time.

It wasn’t long before the dark room was full of the sound of skin slapping against skin wetly and a chorus of moans and growls and husky curses and names. The atmosphere was heavy with the scent of sex and sweat, each motion more and more desperate. You were to first to break from the rush of sensation and sound, already oversensitive from Belphegor eating you out. You nearly screamed around his dick, your stuffed mouth making the sound come out muffled, though it vibrated through him. 

Belphegor was the next cum, the added stimulation from your shout the little bit extra he needed to finish him off. His previously soft grip in your hair became a vice grip and he buried himself as far as he could go before emptying his load into your mouth and throat in hot gushes. He groaned your name, a heady blend of arousal and affection suffusing his voice.

Beelzebub was the last to catch the high he was chasing, still pounding into your cunt as you tried to swallow all that Belphegor had given you. Pulling off of Belphegor’s cock, you dug your nails into his thighs unintentionally and the smaller brother hissed. He couldn’t be mad at the sting, eyeing you as you tossed your head back, Beelzebub’s thrusts still eliciting small whimpers from you.

When Beelzebub came at last, you thought your hips might bruise from the force with which he held onto them. Hips stuttering and pressing the harshest thus far against you, he spilled into you, the hot, warm sensation as he filled you up very different from when Belphegor had found his peak. He eased out slowly once he had spent himself completely and you felt the thick warmth drip out, seeping over your thighs.

The three of you said nothing for a time, all relishing in the full body high from your orgasms and basking in the heat of each others’ bodies. You were sticky, sweaty, and exhausted now, but well satisfied. Though you weren’t sure if your night of celebration had come to an end yet or it was only a break. Whatever the case, so long as your evening was spent with them enjoying the fruits of your newly confirmed relationship, it was going to be time well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	24. Stripping (Simeon | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel stuff in here is pretty just a headcanon for this particular piece and has no basis (that I’m aware of) in-game. I just thought it seemed like a fun idea for the stripping/striptease prompt. Also, this is probably hella cheesy, but it’ll do.

You had been relaxing, still dressed in your RAD uniform, snuggled up to Simeon in your room - with a locked and well-cursed door to prevent any of the brothers from rudely barging in as they often did without knocking - when an idea came to you to torment your favorite angel. Simeon had explained early on that he wasn’t exactly allowed to have physical relations without permission from higher powers, or at least, not those of a carnal sort. You could kiss, cuddle, hug, and touch, so long as it was done chastely. Step past that line and you both might be punished. However, that limitation didn’t mean stop you from finding ways that didn’t involve directly touching to have dirty fun. Nor did it prevent you from teasing Simeon, much to his chagrin at times.

You sprang up from the bed and out of Simeon’s loose embrace, an impish grin hidden from him as you stepped away. In spite of you facing away from him, Simeon recognized the mood of mischief you had in mind - he was more than used to it at that point. “It’s awfully hot in here, don’t you think?” You prompted, the innocent tone of your voice disrupted by the sly smile you threw over your shoulder at him.

He brow sank, curiosity and caution glittering in his blue eyes. As much as it was a chore restraining himself when you felt ‘playful’, there was something very enticing about it as well. “Oh, I feel fine,” he answered hesitantly, watching from behind as you fiddled with the buttons of your overcoat.

Finishing with the row of buttons, you pulled open the jacket before loosely rolling your shoulders and shrugging the garment off. It hung around your shoulders, still secured by the belt around your midsection. Turning around casually, your coy smile fully evident, you reached up to the tie around your neck. With a sigh, you tugged out the knot and loosened your collar, letting your head loll back as if it were some great relief to get the thing off. With a flick of your wrist, you whipped off the tie, tossing it in one smooth motion at Simeon, who ducked as it flew past his head.

Fanning yourself half-heartedly with one hand and pulling the hem out from your belt, you fingered the buttons on your dress shirt, pausing once the last button was undone and letting the shirt flutter open. You glanced up from your task, purposefully locking eyes with the angel lying frozen on the bed. The look on his face was rapt, though his brows were arched and a dark flush dusted his cheeks. He made no move to look away, either content to stare or simply unable to pull his gaze away from your display.

His expression only drove you to continue. You knew from the past he wasn’t uncomfortable, at least not mentally. Simeon wasn’t someone afraid to express when something displeased him and his silence spoke leagues. The physical torment was just as much pain as it was a pleasure you had come to know, for both of you. It had become a fun little game, testing just how far you could push the boundaries without breaking them. 

Next, you needed to settle the business of the belt keeping your overcoat hanging off your frame. You nimbly slipped the strap of fabric from its buckle and leisurely pulled it undone. With nothing left holding it your body, the top layer of your uniform fell away, landing in a crinkled heap on the bedroom floor.

Simeon sat up straighter on the bed and you watched his eyes sweep over you. “Why do you tempt me like this?” He questioned, a thick, deep quality creeping into his otherwise calm and cheerful tone.

You feigned surprise, though it was hard to hide the knowing glint in your eyes. “I don’t know what you mean. It’s just really hot in here. It still is,” you mused, tapping the tip of your finger to your lip and lightly dragging it away.

Simeon sighed a little and shook his head, but returned eyeing you from his repose. Sometimes he wondered if he was a bit of a masochist for enjoying the torment he put you through. Or perhaps getting to appreciate the naked beauty of your body was just worth the ache. He knew it pained you in the same way as him, so at least he wasn’t alone in his sweet suffering.

You returned to the task at hand, moving onto your lower half. You hooked your thumbs underneath the waistband of the red-streaked slacks, giving a teasing wiggle of your hips that turned into a sway as you edged the material down. Dipping down to the floor until the fabric pooled around your ankles, you rose smoothly, kicking the pants off and aside. 

Left in your underwear, flushing just as deeply as Simeon, a sense of warmth rushed through you that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. In fact, the room itself felt a bit cold and for a moment you longed to abandon your mischief and crawl back to Simeon’s warm arms. You were determined to see your little show through to the end though - it just wouldn’t feel right not to.

Turning on your heel slowly, you faced away from Simeon, giving him a teasing view of your backside in your remaining article of clothing. You repeated the motion you had used when sliding off your pants, though you made special efforts to lean forward and show off your slowly more bare ass. Turning back to Simeon again, your smile was wide as it could be. You stood relaxed and casual for a time with little regard for your nudity. 

The time had come to put the final touch to the torment of your favorite Celestial Realm resident. The part most dangerous for you both had you lacked the willpower. Though you trusted yourself and Simeon to be able to control your desires. It hadn’t failed thus far and your resolve had only grown through practice. That didn’t mean your pulse didn’t race at the thrill of the risk.

“Much better,” you purred, heading back toward the bed.

You clambered as gracefully as possible back onto the sheets, stretching languidly out beside the angel. Beside you, Simeon made a half-sad, distressed noise, almost a whine. “One of these days you’re going to get me into trouble,” he muttered.

“We’ll be in trouble together at least then, won’t we?” You quipped, tucking your hands beneath your head.

Wordlessly, Simeon moved from his place, twisting his upper body and holding himself up on his palms on either side of you. You made sure to remain stock still, a little taken aback that he would move in closer, further testing your control. He dipped his head, avoiding your lips and planting light, chaste kisses on your cheeks, moving up to your forehead and the top of your head. You closed your eyes, enjoying the gentle pecks, the pounding of your heart relaxing just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	25. Massage (Simeon | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this one to be more fluffy and embarrassing and was trying to figure out who would that work with? Well, an angel seemed a good option, Plus I remember someone hoping for Simeon stuff and that was just a bonus for this.

You tentatively stripped off your clothes until you were standing only in your bra and panties, neatly setting them aside on a bedside table to put back on later. To you, the atmosphere felt heavy and tense, suffocating almost. You felt embarrassed to be showing off so much skin to a literal angel, even if you had learned angels were allowed a good deal more freedom than human texts often suggested. At the same time, you were made anxious wondering what Simeon thought of your nearly bare form. 

Realistically, you knew you had little reason to feel embarrassed or nervous. You knew if you voiced your concern Simeon would sweetly tell you there was nothing to be embarrassed over. He had always been supportive and reassuring, part of why you’d come to care for him so much. Despite that, you couldn’t stamp out the feelings.

Maybe you should have been more comfortable around him like this. You and Simeon had been dating for some time, after all and you knew his invitation to ease your knotted, sore muscles had been genuine and pure. Not to mention it would be much easier and more effective if your shirt and such wasn’t in the way. Had such a suggestion come from almost anyone else, the demon brothers, or even Solomon, you would have thought them invested in an ulterior motive, but not Simeon. 

You unclasped the hook of your bra, holding the front fast against your chest, trying to get the straps out of the way rather than remove it completely. You lay down flat on your stomach on the cool sheets, head against one of the piles of pillows. You drew in a deep, calming breath, trying to push down the unease and worry for the umpteenth time, hoping Simeon didn’t catch the tinge of color darkening your cheeks.

But it seemed Simeon didn’t need to see your face to know how you were feeling. Perhaps it was simply too plain in your tense body language, or maybe he had come to know you better than you thought. “You don’t need to be nervous,” he told you in a tone you were sure was meant to soothe you. “Please just relax, I promise I won’t try anything.”

You muttered an apology into the pillows you weren’t that he heard. You nodded into the fabric, taking another steadying breath and trying to exhale all the anxiety. Simeon joined you on the bed, swinging one leg over your and sitting upon his knees, nearly straddling your backside, but not quite touching. You felt the fabric of his cloak pool over your legs and brush your hips where it hung forward. 

You flinched at the first light touch of his fingertips mumbling another ‘sorry’ into the pillows. The touch was warmer than expected and you realized it was because he had removed his black gloves. Simeon gave a soft chuckle. “It’s fine,” he reassured you again. 

Simeon wasn’t at all offended by your jumpiness or your anxiousness, perfectly understanding why you might be ill at ease. In fact, he found the timid behavior rather cute, though he knew if he told you it would likely only embarrass you further. He would save that revelation for a time when you weren’t so vulnerable beneath him.

You worried the tension coursing through you might not subside and defeat the purpose of the massage to relax your muscles. But as Simeon began to work his hands over the knotted muscles of your shoulders and back, you were surprised just how easily it ebbed away. His touch alternated between gentle and almost painfully intense but in the perfect way. It was hard to focus on nerves or anything else when his fingers danced and pressed into your skin in just the right spots. Each tangled mass of muscles his fingers pushed against felt so stiff at first, a painful pressure mounting before it vanished and you melted more and more.

The deft kneading of his fingers rapidly lulled you into a tranquil state, sighing here and there or letting out a short, unpleasant ‘ah’ when he came to an extra stubborn knot. You found though that his touch was almost  _ too _ good. Eventually, you were struggling to keep certain noises to yourself, becoming more difficult the longer he worked. Though his fingers remained chaste, your body was beginning to react in a way that wasn’t.

Before you could quash it, a long, low moan slipped out, half-muffled by the pillows. Immediately you stiffened, face red hot in humiliation from the noise. You stammered another apology to the angel kneeling above you, but quickly stopped when you heard Simeon laugh again. You craned your neck around, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

To your surprise, Simeon seemed very amused, though you noticed a slight flush on his cheeks. He wasn’t angry or upset by your slip-up, though you couldn’t tell if his blush was from embarrassment of his own or something else. “You don’t have to apologize, I understand,” He soothed with a reassuring smile.

You flattened your cheek against the pillow once more. “Sorry, it’s just, those hands of yours really are something… divine,” you tried to justify, despite Simeon’s assurance. “No pun intended,” you added quickly after you registered what you had said. Another soft, clear chuckle met your ears. “Ah, do you think you can keep going? I’ll try not to do that again,” you promised sheepishly. You felt you just might implode from the shame otherwise.

Simeon thought about reassuring you another time, though he could feel you just wanted the last few moments forgotten. He continued with the promised massage, catching several more small whimpers and soft sighs that either you thought he couldn’t hear or just wanted to pretend didn’t happen. He couldn’t help the gentle smile that spread across his lips, only feeling more endeared to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	26. Against A Wall (Ryotaro Dojima | Persona 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second entry with Dojima, though this was the first one he was marked down for when I was originally assigning characters to prompts. I don’t think I generally characterize Dojima as being a super rough guy. He seems like he’s intimidating but really a teddy bear for the people he cares about, so I guess I lean into that a little and go with a more passionate rough than an aggressive/mean rough.

For once things had fallen into place and Dojima would have his home to himself, the others who lived with him away or spending time at a friend’s home for the night. You had leaped on the opportunity to keep him company while the house was empty. Too often he was busy with work, exhausted afterward, and beyond that, he had his daughter to take care of. He didn’t have a lot of spare time and you didn’t begrudge him for it. If anything, it only made you treasure the time alone you were able to have.

Plans had been made cheerfully, anticipation buzzing through your skull immediately. You almost could have reprimanded yourself for just how giddy it made you feel - as if you some naive, bubbly high schooler again. You wondered if Dojima was as excited as you, but was just better at keeping a stoic face.

You arrived in mid-evening with the fixings to prepare dinner for the both of you, along with a little bit of liquid courage to loosen you both up. Not that either of you really  _ needed _ it, but it added to the relaxed atmosphere well enough. 

Soon enough, you sat eating, laughing, and drinking, exchanging tidbits about one another’s days past and a bit of flirting. When the food was gone and your drinks empty, both sporting a pleasant buzz, the flirting escalated. Coy remarks and fleeting touches turned into passionate, slow kisses and heavy, full caresses. You found yourself pinned to the couch and reveling in every second of it, fingers wrapped around Dojima’s biceps as he braced himself on either side of you.

Each sensation stoked the excitement and lust bubbling in your core, from the taste of the alcohol on his tongue to the sultry heat of his body through his clothes to the heavy press of his broad frame weighing you down. The layers separating you were maddening from the beginning and became more so with each sensual touch.

You weren’t sure how long you lay on the sofa, any sense of time melting away as you lost yourself in your lover. All you knew was at one point you broke apart and Dojima sat up, your legs splayed on either side of his hips. His eyes looked as hungry and fiery as you felt, swirling pools of fierce, wanton grey. Though you had little time to appreciate the lustful look on his face or question why he had pulled away. In a smooth motion, he hooked your legs around his waist, tucking his hands beneath you, and stood, lifting you along with him.

The change in position startled you at first and you squeezed your legs tighter around him, your arms flying forward to curl around his neck. With another quick kiss, Dojima made his way to the bedroom with you clinging firmly to him, though a bit less desperately after being reassured you weren’t going to fall.

* * *

Your back hit the wall with a solid knock and you winced at the dull ache. You had little want or mind to dwell on minor pain, far more interested in Dojima as he pinned you tightly against the wall of his bedroom. He had forgotten to draw the curtains in his room, though it was late enough the only thing that peered in was the moon, washing you both in white and silver. There was no worry anyone would get a glimpse of you through the window pane.

Your legs remained looped around Dojima’s waist, his broad hands cupped beneath your ass adding more support. You eagerly dove back into his kiss, the brief intermission between the living room and the bedroom doing nothing to dampen your hunger. You clung to whatever you could reach: the collar of his shirt, his tie, his shoulders, anything to hang on and pull him closer and keep him there. The longing had been bottled up far too long, sustained by short phone conversations or fleeting kisses in Dojima’s limited time. It was no surprise it should all burst out so explosively.

When at last your lips were swollen and you thought you might become light-headed from lack of air, Dojima tore away from the kiss. In a brief moment, you locked eyes again, momentarily awed by the intensity. The spell was quickly broken and Dojima tipped his head forward, scattering sloppy, hot kisses over your neck, stopped only by your neckline. His tongue trailed along the line of your neck until he found your pulse thrumming wildly and nipped at it. He wrapped his mouth around the spot, proceeding to suck a dark mark into your skin and elicit a squeak from you that became a whimper halfway through.

He didn’t stop at one lurid mark, swept up in the moment, leaving several more across your throat and the hard line of your collar bone peeking out from your shirt. His stubble rasped over each bruise-to-be, tickling and teasing the skin more You breathed his name weakly, letting your head fall back against the wall and granting him easier access. His groped greedily at your asscheeks and pinned you more securely against the wall. You laced a hand in his black hair, tugging at the short strands. 

Applying more pressure to his hips, Dojima shifted a hand from your ass to your shirt, working the buttons undone with surprising ease. You had purposefully gone without a bra that evening - or panties for that matter - knowing it would only get in the way later on. He didn’t question your lack of undergarments, palming a breast feverishly. His grey gaze flickered up and he felt himself grow harder at the expression of pleasure drawn across your features. He licked his lips impatiently and tilted his head forward again, drawing you into another heated kiss.

You groaned into the kiss, hips bucking involuntarily against his at an extra sharp squeeze to one tit. You released your fistful of hair, wiggling your arms out of your shirt until only the pressure of your body kept it hanging on. Dojima adjusted his hold and the shirt slid away completely to be forgotten in the moonlit room.

Dojima pulled away, pausing to gaze appreciatively at the sight before him. Bare from the waist up, cheeks aglow in the silvery moonlit and painted by a hot flush, he couldn’t help but color himself lucky. “Beautiful,” he whispered affectionately into the shell of your ear, his tone husky and longing.

Your blush intensified at his praise, for an instant unable to hold his gaze. Then the tender moment was over and he returned to ravishing you, whispering more short praises in between. Deciding it was unfair you were the only one undressing, you wrapped your fingers around his tie, jerking it from its clip and impatiently slipping it out of its knot. You thrust the tie aside before greedily moving onto his shirt, sliding each button free and pushing the material off his shoulders. You happily took in the broad shoulders and chest revealed to you, running one hand through the swirl of dark hair there. You trailed your hand down slowly, feeling his skin flinch away reflexively from your light touch until you were toying with the waistband of his slacks.

Eventually, he eased you down to your feet to let his shirt drop away and unbutton and tug off your pants. You returned the favor, hungrily undoing the catch of his slacks and pushing them down with his underwear. You licked your lips at the sight of his thick, eager cock and your pussy throbbed as your lust surged. Your panties had already begun to cling to the lips of your leaking cunt, though now you worried your arousal might seep through and down your thighs.

He pushed his hips back into yours, rubbing his cock along your soaked underwear, the swollen head brushing again your clit and making you whimper needily. “Don’t tease me,” you whined when he pulled back.

Impatience growing, you slipped your panties off as well, longing for a closer touch. When they hit the floor, Dojima wrapped a hand around your thigh, hiking it back up around his waist and reinforcing the closeness between you. You gladly hooked the leg around his waist, and then the other, once again supported by his rough hands on your ass.

You leaned forward, swapping roles and attacking his jawline and throat, eager to show your passion instead of just receiving his. He hummed, a pleased, guttural sound deep in his throat that made you shiver. “Dojima, please,” you entreated seductively, brushing your lips against his ear and dragging your tongue along the lobe.

With another low noise and a bit of searching, he drove forward, his cock sinking inside and granting you a sensation of fullness, accompanied by the delicious ache of being split open. You buried your head in his neck, kissing his flushed skin, mumbling unintelligible nonsense. “Mm, don’t go easy on me,” you purred, your voice half-muffled as you ground against him, trying to encourage him to move.

You felt a small laugh roll through Dojima’s chest, but he obliged, easing out and driving back home rough enough to make you groan into his neck. You pulled your face from the crook of his neck, meeting his lips again and drowning yourself in him as he moved into a hard, steady pace. He shifted his grip again, angling his hips until he was stroking a spot that had you writhing and clawing at his shoulders, moving from his mouth to cry out. 

Already heavy, the air felt suddenly so much thicker, hotter, each rock of his hips making your breath come in short puffs, broken by steadily rising cries and answering, gruff groans from Dojima. Each plunge back inside set your body further on edge, your walls clenching around his cock as if reluctant to let him go. Unwinding one arm from his back, you moved you hand between the tight press of your bodies, clumsily stroking between your legs for the final push you needed.

Your heart pounding and sweat beading on your skin, your cunt squeezing even tighter around him, Dojima dipped his head, growling in your ear. “Shit, I’m gonna cum, I can’t hold it anymore.”

The pitch of his hips, the stroke of your fingers, the sweltering heat of his body, and the gravelly, husky words in your ear were just the right blend to make your body shake in climax. You moaned and chanted his name, again and again, head thrashing against the unyielding wall behind you, rolling your hips into his. In almost the same moment, Dojima followed, hips jerking erratically until they tapered into several long, hard, stuttered thrusts while he pumped you full of his cum.

You came to your senses, slowly, gradually more aware of the slick of sweat that covered your bodies and how heavily your chest rose and fell, blood drumming in your ears. Dojima lay his head beside yours on one shoulder, huffing hotly into your skin, hands holding your backside in an iron grip. But though you felt sweaty and exhausted, releasing all the pent up desire and longing left you thoroughly satisfied.

After a moment of recovery, Dojima relocated the two of you to his bed. He continued to hold you as close, arms shifting to twine around your waist and back. You tucked your head beneath his chin, enjoying the slowly settling thrum of his pulse and his breath. You imagined the passion wasn’t completely spent for the night, but it was certainly a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	27. Swallowing (Shizuo Heiwajima | Durarara!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, so let’s get on it with what amounts to a blowjob chapter.

“Now remember, Shizuo, don’t touch. Hands to yourself until I’m done,” you cooed up at the blonde from your place kneeling before him, grinning up coquettishly.

With your hands settled on his knees, you could feel the tension in his frame. You were used to Shizuo being a little tense when it came to most intimate moments with you. He had come a long way in getting a handle on his explosive bursts of strength over time. But when the adrenaline was running high you knew he worried about the chance he couldn’t control himself and might hurt you.

It had made the physical part of your relationship complicated at first, but you had gradually been devising fun and relatively safe ways to have a little fun together. For the most part, as you had instructed, touching wasn’t allowed when things were getting heated. However much you might have wanted him to hold you tight in the moment or grab you by the hair and pull, you weren’t really looking for a hospital visit, even if the chances weren’t high.

His head lay back against the sofa he reclined on but you could see the usual slight frown on his face. You knew he wasn’t upset or displeased, just trying his best to relax. Besides, Shizuo had never really been all smiles and that was fine. It made the smiles you did see that much more special. His arms lay splayed across the cushions beside him. If he got too caught up in the feeling, the couch might take some abuse, but it was the better option.

You returned your attention to Shizuo’s lap, rubbing your palms soothing across the thighs of his black slacks, the muscles flinching at your touch beneath the cloth. His cock strained against the dark fabric, creating a sizeable tent you eyed hungrily. In spite of longing to wrap your lips around him already, you held back. You were guilty of teasing the poor blonde and enjoying it, often to his impatience or irritation. Though he hadn’t stopped you mid-tease yet, so you imagined he liked it more than he let on.

You trailed your hands slowly to his belt, ensuring your fingertips brushed fully over the bulge in his pants on the way up and eliciting a low, breathy sound from him you almost didn’t catch. You worked nimbly at his belt buckle, undoing it and quickly moving onto the buttons of his slacks. Tipping your eyes upward again, you reached your hand into his underwear, wrapping your hand around his cock, A short sound that was half-growling moan, half-relieved sigh slipped loose from Shizuo’s lips at the warmth of your touch and his tension eased just a little.

Smirking to yourself, you tugged his pants and underwear down, were enough out of the way for what you had in mind. With his dick free and at a more manageable angle, you worked your hand slowly up and down his length, watching him intently. Your other hand joined its twin, alternating between caressing the base of him in short, light strokes and massaging his balls. The quiet, gravelly noises came more frequently as you changed up the motion of the hand fully caressing his cock. Throwing in long, firm strokes along his shaft, you touched your fingers together, looping them just below the swollen head and teasing the sensitive spot there from time to time.

You kept up your alternating tempo until a steady stream of sounds drifted from Shizuo’s lips, still not especially loud, but music to your ears all the same. His head remained tossed back into the cushions, though his hands had moved, arms spread along the back of the sofa. His fingers flexed against it, grip tightening the most when you brushed a particularly good spot. Now and then, among his quiet moans, he breathed your name, husky and breathless.

Not satisfied working him over with your hands alone, you settled one hand firmly on his balls and the others around his base. Bending down to the top of your hand, you let your tongue loll out before pressing it flat against his hot skin and dragging up slowly. Shizuo bucked his hips instinctively into the hot, wet sensation and your name rolled off his tongue again with a curse. Thoroughly turned by the gravelly, lustful sound of his voice, you tried to ignore the hot pulse between your legs, channeling your arousal into the task at hand.

Reaching the tip, you outlined the head of his cock with the tip of your tongue, pausing for a moment to flick your tongue along the slit and gather the trickle of thick, bitter pre-cum there. A frustrated noise interrupted the train of lewder sounds above you. You knew you were teasing over much and he was struggling not to roll his hips up to meet your mouth and end the torment. You knew the sensations you gave were hardly enough to slack his desire. Pleased with his restraint, you decided to grant him some mercy. 

“You’re being so good for me, Shizuo,” you praised, before easing his head past your lips.

You twirled your tongue around him as you took in more, still slowly, but enough to turn the sounds of frustration back into those of pleasure. You drug the flat of your tongue along him again as he sank even deeper into your mouth. Not willing to fully indulge him yet, you pulled back up until just the tip of him pressed against your lips. You eyed his cock for a second, glistening with saliva, before taking him back into your mouth.

You pulled your hand away from his base, letting it fall to his thigh and lightly kneading there. When the tip of him touched the back of your throat at last, you moaned around him, an answering, much more primal sound erupting from him. Gaze flickering up once more, dark, stormy eyes met you, enraptured in the sight of you between his legs. Spurred on by the fierce, hungry look swimming in his eyes, you hummed your satisfaction and took in the most you could handle. You swallowed around his cock greedily, the quiet tear of fabric rending the air as Shizuo’s grip tightened more severely on the back of the sofa.

Pulling back again, but only until you weren’t choking yourself on his dick, you set a steady rhythm, hollowing your cheeks and bobbing up and down. You added in strokes and swirls of your tongue, now and then let him sink back into your throat. The volume of Shizuo’s pleasure increased noticeably, as had the frequency of his swears as you worked him closer and closer to cumming. His hips quivered beneath your mouth and hands in a combination of bliss and restraint.

You heard something crack above you - the poor couch you imagined - but ignored it as well, redoubling your efforts. Your own moans poured out muffled by his cock, utterly aroused from blowing him. The shaking in his hips intensified and Shizuo groaned out a warning. “Shit, shit, I’m gonna-” His words died away, replaced by a long, feral growl as he spilled, hot and thick, over your tongue.

You buried him in your mouth as far as you could, sure to drink down every last drop and swallowing eagerly. The bitter taste of his cum overtook that of his salty skin, overwhelming every other taste completely once you had drunk all he had to give. You drew back slowly, lightly brushing his cock with your tongue as you did so, a ribbon of saliva connecting you to him for an instant.

You met his dark eyes again, smiling and licking your lips obscenely, delighting in the redness on his cheeks and the sweat on his brow. You glanced the back of the couch out of the corner of your sight, seeing that he had indeed snapped something in it. Well, better the couch suffered than you. Rising from your knees, you wriggled out of your clothes, far too turned on to let the evening’s fun end there. “You can touch this time, but only a  _ little _ ,” you cooed in Shizuo’s ear as you climbed into his lap and straddled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	28. Groping (Astarion | Baldur's Gate 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this entry was going to be Zenos but my interest waned for him since starting this challenge, now it’s Astarion instead. Hope no one is too disappointed about the change.

In the distance you listened to the chatter of the few revelers still awake and doing… whatever it was tiefling refugees did after being saved from a goblin nest and a grove of angry druids. Just beneath the sound, you could hear the crackle of the campfire far off, a glowing light in the darkness of the evening. You had made sure though that you were far enough away that you remained both unseen and unheard - for the most part.

Tangled in the bedroll beside you was Astarion. You both were rather tired after his definition of ‘a little fun’, but neither of you had drifted off to sleep. Instead, you lay there in a half-awake haze, basking in the afterglow and the touch of each other’s skin. Your back was pressed to his chest and his arms had wound their way around your midsection, cool palms flat over the skin of your stomach.

You felt a bit light-headed, a side effect of letting Astarion indulge in your blood as well as your body. It was an odd sensation blended with pleasure, but irresistible all the same. You wondered if the bite of vampires and their spawn was meant to mesh well with more carnal desires to make it more difficult for a potential victim to notice until it was too late.

Your half-hearted musings were broken when Astarion’s hands shifted from their innocent, but intimate place on your abdomen, migrating upward. It seemed the pale man hadn’t gotten quite his fill of fun yet - not that you were one to complain. His hands each cupped a breast and you shivered at the chill of his touch, nipples pebbling from the coolness and attention. Astarion wasn’t corpse-cold, to be sure, but he certainly ran cool, though you weren’t sure if it had anything to do with his affliction or if he had always been like that.

Amused by your shudder, Astarion chuckled and you felt the grin against your skin when he tipped his head to your neck. He took each breast fully in his palms, kneading lightly at first and growing gradually more firm. His touch alternated independently on each side from full-handed grasp to cupping the underside and brushing just his thumbs across the sensitive peak of each nipple to rolling and pinching them between the pads of his fingers.

You squirmed into and away from his hands, the touch reinvigorating the pulse of heat that only recently settled and faded away. Face buried against your neck, Astarion nuzzled the quickening pulse he found there, a sharp, teasing prick of his fangs making you shiver anew. You weren’t sure if he intended to bite you again or was merely teasing you - as well as himself - with the allure of the blood rushing in your veins.

One hand slid down your side from your chest, slender fingers groping and massaging each inch of skin on his way down. He stopped at the curve of your hip, rolling across the soft skin lazily, now and then dipping tantalizing past it and toward the intersection of your thighs. His other hand took to wandering as well, sweeping down to your ribcage, back up over your chest briefly, and curling under your jaw.

You moved against his hold again, craving to turn in his grasp to face him and give him a taste of his own teasing. But Astarion held you fast, reading your intent clearly. “Easy, my dear,” his voice rumbled against your skin, “All that squirming is making it hard for me to control myself,” he added, another sharp touch of his teeth on the column of your throat. 

You sighed, half frustrated and half content as he adjusted the angle of your head, pressing his mouth more firmly into your neck and leaving hot, wet kisses over your pounding pulse. His fingers on your jaw returned to your chest, resuming their rolling and teasing. The hand sweeping along your hip and thigh sank lower, slipping between your legs. You bucked into his touch as his fingers slid through your slickness, tracing your lips.

“Mm, though it seems you can’t help it, can you?” Astarion teased, his tone heavy.

He inserted a finger into you smoothly - then another - crooking them and starting to pump them in and out. Int the same instant, he struck, his fangs sinking into your throat for the second time that evening. The initial icy pain made you gasp, the sensation much more confusing when combined with his sensual touch. The familiar cold ache quickly faded, followed by pleasant numbness and finally the rush that mixed oh-so-well with the pleasure.

Nightly feedings had become commonplace, so the fear Astarion might lose himself and leave you lying eternally still on the ground was gone, replaced only by the morbid intimacy of the act and the carnal pleasures he granted you with it. You clasped one hand over his on your chest, urging him onwards and groaning low into the night air.

As he drank, the tempo of his fingers quickened, the previously languid touch on your breast rougher, working you to your peak swiftly. By the time Astarion had drunk his fill again, leaving you even more faint than before, your orgasm crashed over you like a wave. You moaned his name and drove your hips wildly against his touch through your high until the pleasure trickled away to pleasant tingles and aches.

Astarion’s grip loosened as he withdrew his fingers from your cunt and you took the opportunity to turn tiredly in his embrace. At that point, you were far too tired to do much more than press a palm to his cheek and crush your lips to his, tasting your blood on him. Even exhausted, you longed for more. Yearned to tease him with your touch and work him to climax as retaliation. But if the heaviness of your eyelids was any indication, it would have to wait for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	29. Scratching (Shizuo Heiwajima | Durarara!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently before I began writing this I waffled over changing the character, but then decided for the other I had in mind I’m going to put that as its own fic at some point in the future. We’re also gonna ignore a little bit as far ‘accidents can happen’ here and have a Shizuo who is a little more confident/controlled in his strength, at least in delicate situations as follows.

You sat straddling Shizuo’s lap, naked and already rather hot and bothered. The blonde was as naked as you were, the two of you mired in your passion and foreplay for some time beforehand. One of your hands tangled in his messy blonde hair, scraping and massaging. The other stretched across his collarbone, nails curling inward and leaving blotches of red behind them. Similar patches of red flecked the underside of his jaw, the marks especially jagged and angry across the column of his throat. Wherever your nails touched, they left a stinging trail of crimson in their wake. Shizuo was unfazed by the rough treatment, one of the things you loved about being with him. The man’s sense of pain was so dull you had to do little to control yourself. Sure, it left him covered in bruises and scrapes, but those were no bother compared to the many injuries he had suffered over the years.

You could scratch and drag your nails across his skin, tug harshly at his hair, even lose yourself a bit when going down on him. If a bit of tooth got in the way here or there, it was no issue and the moment remained wild and unbroken. Even times when an intimate moment was more subdued, more making love than fucking, it was hard not to claw at him. When the pressure was building and things felt just too good to handle, you had to let them out some way, whether that was moaning, biting, or scratching.

You pushed your lips rougher against the blonde’s, the kiss sloppy and wild, tongues waging war and teeth clacking. As expected, Shizuo as well wasn’t the gentlest and you received a small dose of your own medicine, though you knew the hard bites and firm grips could have been so much worse if he wanted. You retreated, trailing your tongue over his bottom lip before biting down hard enough that the coppery taste of blood washed over your lips and tongue when you leaned back into his mouth.

Shizuo groaned, the bite only appearing to invigorate him, and your world shifted, the kiss temporarily broken again. Abruptly you lay on your back, staring up at Shizuo with eyes hooded and half-mad with desire. His palms beside your head caged you in, a knee settled between your legs, encouraging you to spread them. He wasted no time diving back to your lips, returning the harsh nip you’d given him and pushing back into your mouth.

You wound your arms around him, urging him down until he was pressed deliciously close against you. When he broke away from the kiss again to bite and suck the flushed skin of your neck, you dragged your nails along his back, lightly at first, then harder when his affections became more aggressive. You left deep red tracks over his back, marking his skin just as you had before. The sensation eased another low, guttural sound from Shizuo’s throat, barely registering the pain as your nails dug in and only the hunger driving them.

His hips rolled against yours, the heavy length of his erection slipping against your slick folds and making you respond in kind. You groaned unabashedly, tilting your head back and granting him greater access to your throat. You let your hands wander lower, digging in as they went, crisscrossing the harsh trails you had made already. The scratches elicited another buck of his hips against you and you whimpered impatiently, feeling your cunt pulse, longing for him to fill you up.

“Shizuo, I need you,” you moaned, arching your hips towards him as if to emphasize your words. “I can’t wait anymore,” you insisted, attempting to pull his hips more flush against yours.

Shizuo moved back up your neck, abandoning the patches of red already taking on a tinge of blue and purple. His hands flexed in the sheets beside your head, leaving them to wrap around your waist. His lips roughly crushed over yours again, silencing your pleas, and your perspective spun again.

When the world righted itself, you were stretched atop the blonde, his cock pressed enticing against your cunt. His hands readjusted, groping at your hips before lifting you and settling the head of his dick against your slit. He bucked up, indulging your words and wants at last without much other warning. You tossed your head back, groaning and cursing at the burn of his cock filling you up to your limit. “Fuck, Shizuo, yes!” you cried out, fingers flying to his chest and marking it anew in scarlet.

You didn’t wait for him to move, too turned on to let him set the pace. At first, you ground your hips feverishly against him and his hands on your hips tightened, making you wince through the buzz of pleasure mounting in your core. Moving to lean on your knees, you set a rough tempo, riding him needily and clinging to him as if your life depended on it.

Soon, the groans and swears slipping out of you both mingled and filled the air, complemented by the lewd slap of skin-on-skin. You scratched more marks into his skin, looping your fingers around his biceps and holding him tight. Shizuo’s hips snapped up into yours, meeting your fervent pace, his fingers so tight on your hips you knew they would leave dark, colorful bruises in their wake. You couldn’t deny that the vice-like grip hurt, but blended with the pleasure rippling outward each time you sank back onto his cock you couldn’t convince yourself to pry his hands away.

Your pace quickened and you tilted your hips, angling them to grind your clit against his pelvis with each thrust, desperately chasing just a little bit more friction to push you over the edge. A string of especially low, erotic groans escaped Shizuo as he reached his high before you, his hips driving up in hard, stuttering thrusts. The sensation of his cum filling you hotly and the growling sound of his voice drove you up and over the edge you chased. You followed him, your cries rising to screams and pathetic whimpers as you rock your hips through your orgasm, trying to draw out the waves of euphoria as long as possible.

Finally, you felt the almost overwhelming bliss fade away, the clenching of your cunt relaxing to a soft flutter. Shizuo’s softening cock twitched unbidden inside you, inciting your pussy to squeeze down once more and making you both gasp. Coming down from the buzz of pleasure, your hips and pussy ached and stung. Shizuo’s iron grip had relaxed, rubbing absently over the abused skin.

You let yourself slide down against his body, tiredly eyeing the red marks littering his flesh, and leaned your head into the crook of his neck. The blonde was content to let you lie bonelessly against him, still buried inside you. The rush of adrenaline and bliss gone, you were left in a half-conscious haze, recovering and savoring the aftermath. You’re certain you’d be sore for days after, but you had never complained about it before and you weren’t about to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	30. Sensory Deprivation (Solomon | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was gonna be a more conventional forms of sensory deprivation, but I wanted to set it more apart from ‘Blindfold’ earlier on. Besides, Solomon is a sorcerer, so why not use some magic for the sensory deprivation? Also I don’t really know what kind of magic Solomon uses so I’m winging that as well.
> 
> **TW:** Content following contains rather dubious consent. If you’re not comfortable with that, please do not read further.

When Solomon sent you a text asking for your assistance testing a new spell you jumped at the opportunity. You had fancied the witty sorcerer since almost the first time you had met, even if sometimes he seemed to come off a little too sly. You just attributed that as part of his charm, all things considered, though perhaps you should have questioned _why_ you overlooked it so easily. Most of the brothers didn’t seem keen on you spending alone time with Solomon, save for Asmodeus, whose only caveat was that _he_ also be included in that alone time.

Maybe you should have heeded all the suspicions and warnings on their part. Then again, none of the residents of Purgatory Hall seemed bothered by Solomon, nor were Lord Diavolo or Barbatos. Perhaps the warnings of the brothers were just veiled jealously? Whatever the case, you weren’t going to miss out on the chance to spend some time with Solomon, whether or not you were a guinea pig. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t fix anything gone wrong, given his magical talents, right?

You had excitedly replied that you would be glad to help and asking when. You arranged to meet him in Purgatory Hall the next day after class. With how volatile experimental magic could be, the Hall was the preferred setting to the House of Lamentation, where arguments, things being destroyed or flooded, and random intruders to your room were commonplace. Then you had attempted to keep your plans under wraps from the brothers, knowing if they found out they would do anything and everything in their power to stop you.

You managed to slip away from the constant affection of - or denials in some cases - from the brothers after class, finding Solomon apart from the crowd of demons and walking alongside him. The ash haired sorcerer seemed cheery as usual, greeting you with a warm smile and ‘hello’ and inviting you to come with him. As you walked, he explained what exactly his experimental spell was meant to do, though not exactly what it was _for_.

It was something to do with the deprivation of senses. All at once, or just one or two at one’s discretion. Your first thought was that it might be helpful for study or focus, especially back at home at the House where tuning out loud noises could be especially helpful. Your second thought was why would he have much use for it when Purgatory Hall wasn’t generally the most uproarious place. Help sleeping maybe? You dropped the train of thought and focused back on Solomon’s explanation.

* * *

  
  


“Can you go ahead and kneel here for me?” Solomon asked, gesturing to the center of a rune adorned circle.

You raised a brow for a second at the various runes, able to decipher one or two, but overall not gaining much. You did as instructed, sitting down in the center, folding your calves beneath your backside and waiting for more instruction. You briefly wondered exactly how complicated a spell it was that required so much physical medium.

“Good. Now don’t move,” Solomon added, his face taking on a look of concentration.

You waited for a moment, not noticing much difference, at least by sight. Yet the growing feeling of _something_ in the air was almost palpable and it made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. Solomon waved his hand down through the air, fingertips brushing over your face. The first thing he touched was your eyes, a void-like blackness engulfing your vision and you fought to remain calm.

Next, you felt a single digit stray across your nose and just like that smell was gone as well. Loss of smell was a bit more familiar, almost like being congested but without any of the unpleasantness. It was far easier to tolerate than sudden blindness. Your lips came next and you found you couldn’t even taste the inside of your mouth anymore. Just like your sense of smell, it felt almost like having a cold, no smell, no taste, but more extreme and less uncomfortable. The sensation made you scrunch up your face for a moment.

The final touch was to your ears and every tiny sound around you fell away as if put on mute. The sound of your breathing, the electricity humming in the walls, the distant chatter from other residents of the Hall, all was gone. Robbed of every other sense, you felt as if your sense of touch was supercharged. Yet your skin also felt bare at the same time. You could certainly _feel_ but not the rub of clothing against your skin anymore, not a single shred of it. In fact, the blackness you stared into felt rather cold and you wondered if it was a side effect of the spell.

For a time you sat in the magical silence and darkness, distracting yourself by contemplating how you were going to relay all of this to Solomon when the spell was reversed. Would you test each deprivation one-by-one later on? Was testing them all at once the best option to start? What about your sense of touch? Would that be suppressed as well at some point?

Your musings were shattered by the touch of something warm on the back of your neck and you stiffened at first. The touch was soft, whatever it was pliant but insistent, interrupted by something even hotter and wet. There was something familiar about the sensation that you couldn’t quite place, but after the initial shock, it felt… nice. The warm and sometimes slick touch crawled across your skin, traveling down the back of your neck to your jawline, your collarbone, and finally over your shoulders and down your back. Sometimes the feeling was a single, long, wet line, at others it was frequent, scattered and lacking the wetness.

Sudden firm pressure on the small of your back knocked you off balance and you flailed forward, landing on your hands, bracing yourself on your palms, your rear held in the air. Your brow crinkled as you tried to place the sensation. That had almost certainly been a hand. Solomon was the only one in the room, wasn’t he? So it was obviously his doing. But what _was_ he doing? What part of the spell required knocking you over to test? Your concern was lost again to thought and confusion. You tried to speak, feeling the words but not hearing them, “Solomon? What’s going on? What’s happ-”

Your thoughts and questions were scattered again into nothingness when the warm, wet sensation from before stroked you much lower, past your ass and along the lips of your cunt, teasing the exterior. But how? You had been dressed. Had you been correct when it felt like you were no longer wearing anything? Was that part of the spell, too? You hadn’t the focus to think on it much, but it suddenly struck you what the sensation of warmth and wetness was. _A tongue_ . Either the lack of senses had you hallucinating on an unheard-of level or Solomon hadn’t been truthful about his reason for asking you over. Somehow, you didn’t find yourself unsettled by either. In fact, the idea that it _was_ Solomon just made heat pool between your thighs, adding to the slickness of the tongue. 

You ground back against the sensation, mouth opening and feeling a moan rattle up your throat, but hearing nothing as it burst past your lips. A part of you registered just how strange that was in itself, but was quickly silenced as the probing tongue slipped past your folds and inside. The warm, harsh feeling of a palm encompassed one breast, tweaking the nipple almost painfully. The hard stroke of something over your clit sent more of the unheard groans rolling through you, almost overwhelming.

Shamefully aroused just by imagining Solomon had lured you over to ravage you - despite under pretenses - it didn’t take long before your body was set on edge. Wracked with shudders and strung tight and needy, your hips pitched back and forth between the hot thrust into your cunt and the firm caress on your clit. You were surprised at the intensity of the orgasm that burst over you, tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. 

The greedy touch of lips joined the probing tongue, drinking in the wetness dripping over your thighs and you shivered again, a weak, soundless whimper vibrating through you. Abruptly, all touch left you, even the hand kneading your chest, and you were left panting into the blind darkness, wondering what came next. The emptiness and silence seemed to stretch on forever, though you wondered if it had only been seconds.

You almost squeaked when, adjusting to the absence of touch, your legs were spread open further and your cunt with them. Devoid of the hot stroke of the lips and tongue from before, the air on your overheated folds made you whine. Your discomfort was short-lived, however, as the pair of hands readjusted to hold the curve of your hips in a vice grip. Something hot, thick, and hard prodded at your slit for a moment before sinking so deep inside you found yourself cursing wordlessly into the void, back arching.

From the rigid, yet velvety feeling there was little mistaking the intrusion for what it was and it made the fire in your blood crackle and roar. The hard slap of hips against your ass when the hardness ebbed away and filled you up all over again further confirmed your suspicious. Again and again, the thickness retreated, leaving you empty and whimpering silently, only to elicit another desperate silent moan or swear when it returned. It was your turn to add to the smoldering in your belly, becoming slowly tight as a spring, abandoning the support of one arm and reaching blindly for your clit.

You rubbed the swollen bundle of nerves feverishly, trying to stay in time with the relentless thrusts from behind. You continued to shout and cry out, abandoning all reason to the pleasure, but you had no idea of your volume. Whispering, screaming, you had no clue - though by the ache of your throat you imagined it the latter. The notion that it was Solomon ravishing you held you surely in its grasp and frenzied keens of the sorcerer’s name joined the screams.

Devoid of sight or sound or scent, your head conjured up replacements. You could almost see the lurid flush of red across his cheeks, sweat beading on his brow and face twisting in bliss. Thinking of the sound of him moaning and huskily whispering filthy words into your ear set you on edge further, your cunt clamping down around the intrusion. Even imagining the heavy, musky smell of sweat and sex and the taste of salt on your tongue made your arousal surge.

Spurred to heights by the only sense you had left and the fantasies created to make up for the lack of the others, you were cumming again already. “Solomon, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” you crooned, back arching and toes curling so hard it hurt.

The rock of hips against your backside intensified, a primal counterpoint to the pulse of your heart and cunt and the waves of bliss rolling over you. Each hard thrust sent an aftershock of pleasure through you until their force began to falter. At last, the thick intrusion sank the deepest inside yet, a flood of wet heat filling you. It retreated, the sensation of emptiness returned accented by the dripping of a thick warmth oozing down your thighs.

Your arms and legs quivered as you set your hand back down, needing all the strength that remained to keep from collapsing onto your belly. As the buzz of pleasure ebbed into lingering, pleasant tingles, a full body ache took its place, your cunt and hips especially sore. Lacking any other sense it made both feelings all the more intense.

One-by-one, your other senses flickered back to life in the opposite order in which you had ‘lost’ them. When you opened your eyes, you had to blearily blink and try to clear your vision. Whether a lingering side effect of the spell or simply due to lack of use you weren’t sure. Your body still ached, but no longer did you feel the sticky, hot liquid on your thighs or the cool air on your skin. Glancing at yourself, you saw you were redressed in your RAD uniform as if it had never been missing. You frowned in confusion, sitting shakily back up on your knees.

“How was it?” Solomon’s smooth voice asked curiously, tone sounding completely innocent.

You looked up at his expectant expression. Had everything been just an incredibly vivid hallucination brought on by the lack of senses? Had your sense of touch also been gone and your imagining was just that strong?

“Did something go wrong? Your face is all red,” he added, arching a brow.

“I-uh…” You tapered off, wondering if you should explain or make an excuse.

“I need to know every detail if I’m going to perfect the spell, you know.”

The tone of mischief that colored his voice with his insistence and the glint in his dark eyes had you questioning once more if it had all been just your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	31. Aftercare (Solomon | SWD?: Obey Me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Solomon stuff I see is generally pretty wild/devious, I’m hoping the Solomon fans out there will enjoy some more soft kind of things as well. Can’t really be going rough for this one, after all. Little shorter than some of the recent ones. I was gonna include a little tail end of smut stuff in the beginning but wanted to leave whatever it was that the aftercare was needed for a little bit vague.

You lay covered in welts and scratches and sweat, your heart pounding so hard in your chest you feared it might burst free and run away. Every ounce of energy in you had been fled, drained by pleasure and pain and tension. Yet still, your pulse refused to calm, your body both tingling and stinging all at once, like a jolt of electricity surging through you. It was a feeling you were more than familiar with. It happened from time to time after your fun with Solomon. Sometimes the sorcerer was more merciful on you, while other times took everything you had. You submitted to his whims gladly in either case, the thrill of not knowing half the fun.

Lying down beside you, Solomon wrapped an arm gingerly around your shoulders, gently pulling you in toward him. You let him draw you in without resistance save for a small whine, even soft touches renewing the fire in your skin. You burrowed your face into the hollow of his throat, listening to the rhythmic sound of his own heartbeat. Unlike the blood racing through your ears, it was comforting, almost soothing, as was the much cooler touch of his smooth skin. Some strands of his snowy hair tickled your skin as he inclined his head, his voice rumbling through you. “You did so well for me,” he praised, your name a purr on his lips. “You can just relax now,” Solomon continued, starting to rub small, ginger circles over your back.

The change in tone and touch was always a little bit of a shock to the system, though one you desperately needed when things got very intense. Sometimes in the moment, conflicting emotions rose amongst the pleasure and excitement. Pain and fear, complementing the more sensual feelings but making you a mess all the same. You trusted Solomon not to genuinely  _ hurt _ you, not with malicious intent at least, but there was no holding back the surge of primal emotion when things got heated.

Each time things had become overwhelming or too intense, the sorcerer was sure to make you feel better afterward. Tending and soothing any scrapes or bruises with painkillers or magic, making certain you were feeling alright, emotionally and physically, and reassuring you how pleased he was with your performance. Though he was the source of the intense emotions and hurt, he was also the source of relief from it.

You clung to him more tightly as he fiddled with the sheets, draping them over both of you, the cool fabric a blessing on your overheated and sticky skin. The hand not spread along your back and shoulders lay atop your head, stroking softly, absently. He cooed more praise into your ears and you closed your eyes, feeling your pulse begin to quiet and slow. Your labored breaths began to relax and you curled into the embrace.

After several minutes of holding you close to him, repeating his praise and stroking your hair and skin, Solomon shifted. He moved the hand on your head to your jaw, gently prying you away from the dark nook of his throat. Slowly, casually, he dipped his head down, pressing his lips against yours, still vaguely kiss-swollen, the motion languid and unrushed. With the kiss, the lingering adrenaline ebbed even lower, your heartbeat and breathing finally reaching a regular pace.

“You’re sure you’re okay? I wasn’t too hard on you?” He asked when he pulled away from the kiss. His tone was hushed and even, deep blue eyes locked on yours.

You stared for a second, lips pursed and admiring the concerned expression drawn over his features. Your lips quirked up in a small smile before you answered. “I’m fine,” you assured him, your voice a bit raspy. “It was just a little overwhelming, that’s all. I’m already feeling much better,” you declared. 

When Solomon smiled, it sent a shiver down your spine. The grin was mostly content and warm, but there was an underlying hint of mischief and pride. “Good. You know the last thing I’d want to do is break you.”

“Do you mind if we stay like this for a bit longer?” You asked tentatively. You knew the sweet, soft moment couldn’t last forever, but you weren’t ready to let it end yet.

A light giggle you had heard many times in the past rolled through Solomon’s bare chest as if amused by your request. He nodded with a reaffirming hum and lured you into another slow, languorous kiss that continued to make your tension melt away. When he released your lips again, you hid your face against his skin once more. Soothed by the warm press of his body, his light touches and praises, and his calming kiss, at last, you felt the last dregs of tension vanish The beat of your heart had become steady and subtle, drumming almost in sync with the sound of Solomon’s as your cheek pressed to his chest.

The fatigue remained, but you no longer felt so weak and overwhelmed. You felt warm and peaceful, happy to simply bask in the aftermath of a hard session of play with your silvery-haired lover. The comforting sensations combined to lull you into a light sleep, face still pressed into Solomon’s skin. Maybe once you woke the cycle would begin a new, or perhaps Solomon would give you longer to recover. But you’d concern yourself with that when you came to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


	32. Primal (Astarion | Baldur's Gate 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to decide what this ‘Wildcard/Anything’ slot was going to be. Who knew freedom made for such hard decisions? Finally settled on Primal because I was trying to think of enjoyable prompts/kinks and this one seemed to fit well enough with a character I’ve been recently into.
> 
> Spoilers for the Astarion romance scene, as this lifts the first few dialogue lines from that because they worked well enough into it.

“There you are. I’ve been waiting.” Astarion began, his tone low and smooth. “Waiting since the moment I set eyes on you,” he continued, and you tried to suppress the pleasant shiver that fought to run down your spine. “Waiting… to have you,” he finished, crimson eyes boring into yours.

“You don’t have me yet,” you resisted, though your lips quirked impishly at the corners. That you wanted it as much as Astarion did was plain, but you wanted to make things a bit more fun.

“Don’t I?” He hardly sounded bothered by the denial. “You’re here. And I don’t think you want to talk. I think you want to be known. To be tasted,” he insisted, the pitch of his voice dipping seductively low.

Once more you fought the shudder of arousal that threatened to roll through you, determined not to cave to your desires - not quite yet. “Perhaps you’re right, but it’s no fun if it’s too easy,” you told him, stepping toward him and leaning in. You brushed your lips over his ear, speaking in a sultry voice barely above a whisper. “If you really want to have me, then come catch me,” you challenged him.

Leaving Astarion to process your words, you moved away, off at a brisk, swaying pace into the surrounding wilderness. You weren’t worried about the potential dangers lingering in the darkness. You had triumphed over much in the past few days and your confidence in your strength had grown unmatched.

Astarion watched you disappear into the undergrowth, what you had in mind quite clear. He would give you a little headstart before he came after you. It wouldn’t be difficult to track you, to hunt you down like the prey you wanted to play as. But still, he couldn’t deny the thrill of the hunt - even a mockery of one - would make your night together all the more delicious.

* * *

  
  


The sound of the night surrounded you. The drone of insects and the shuffle of various wildlife scurrying away from the disruption in the undergrowth. The sound of water thrashing and trickling over the bends and curves of nearby riverbeds. The soft crunch of your footsteps on the bed of sticks and dirt and leaves. The moon above provided a pale light, filtering in between the branches and foliage, barely illuminating the path before you.

You heard no sounds at first that indicated Astarion had followed, though you knew he couldn’t resist your offer. You felt alone in the darkness, heart pounding harder at the fantasy of being hunted than it had in the thick of any real danger. Your pulse raced and your body tingled and warmed at the thought of him chasing you down in the darkness and taking what you both wanted. You bit down on your bottom lip and worried it between your teeth, your pace slowing to a walk, all senses on high alert,

From out of the silence, the sudden crack of a branch drew your attention, and you whirled in the darkness, expecting to find the white-haired vampire there. But you saw nothing except the tranquil, shadowy scenery you passed by before. The night air was silent once more as if the noise had been your imagination. You let your gaze pan across the forest path before you, finding nothing out of the ordinary and turned back to face forward once more.

A second, similar noise rent the silence and you repeated your previous action, spinning and searching for its source. Again, nothing. Your heart drummed so loudly in your chest you wondered how you caught such subtle sounds at all. Maybe you hadn’t. Maybe you were so on edge you were imagining them.

“You’re far too easy to sneak up on, my love,” came Astarion’s smug words from behind you.

You felt the hair rise on the back of your neck and arms, taking his words as a cue to bolt into the darkness. Now came the peak of the hunt, the surge of excitement and fear to send your blood boiling or freeze it cold: the chase. As you dashed forward, you caught the lingering sound of an amused laugh and heard boots crashing through the leaf litter after you.

You weren’t sure how long you ran for. Seconds, minutes, all notion of time had left as soon as you burst into a sprint. You stopped, at last, hearing the footsteps behind you fading away and tucked yourself against the trunk of a tree. Your breath left you in half-pants, a little winded from your headlong flight through the forestry. Palms pressed flat against the bark, you peered out around the trunk into the shadows. The peaceful drone of the night was effectively drowned out by the blood roaring in your ears and your pulse pounding wildly. 

Fear and adrenaline weren’t the only sensations coursing through you though. The flush along your cheeks and face was hot, reaching down your neck and chest. Wetness pooled between your legs and you squeezed them together, trying to focus on anything nearby that might alert you to Astarion’s presence. Your body defiantly ignored your strain to focus, your cunt pulsing near in time with your racing heart. 

You waited for a quiet, tense moment that felt like an eternity, trying to soothe your labored breathing. Surely you hadn’t lost Astarion so easily. You frowned, wondering if you had overdone your flight or if he had simply lost interest in chasing you. Had you read him incorrectly?

A ‘tsk-ing’ sound shattered the silence behind you and a cool, tight grip seized the back of your neck, shoving you against the tree trunk. “And  _ so _ easy to catch,” Astarion mocked, his breath tickling the back of your neck. “ _ Now _ I have you. And  _ oh _ , oh your heart is beating  _ so _ fast,” he purred. His tone was just as smug as before, though laced with a new deep,  _ hungry _ undertone. “So tempting. As if it were calling my name,” he said, pressing himself against you.

He trailed his lips along your neck to wear your pulse was thumping the loudest. You groaned at the sinful, wet touch of his tongue on your pulse, accented by the barest brush of his fangs. The shiver that had strived to race down your spine finally won out, something Astarion didn’t miss. “Hm, but I don’t think that’s all that’s calling for me, is it, my love?” He asked, smoothing a hand over your stomach and past the waistline of your breeches.

He slipped his hand past it and down until his fingers met the dripping lips of your pussy. “So eager to be hunted like a beast. So wet at the mere thought of being caught.”

His words against your skin in combination with the touch of his fingertips only made you tremble in anticipation, yearning for a deeper and even more intimate touch. “What else are you longing for in that sordid little head, I wonder?” Astarion asked, expecting no answer in particular. 

His fingers slid deeper, past your lips and stroking long and slow from your entrance up to your clit and back tormentingly. He scraped his teeth against your throat, pausing for a moment to suck a dark, aching bruise into your skin, marking his target. He teased your clit a bit more, rolling the pad of his thumb across the sensitive nub until your breathing started to shorten.

His hands pulled away abruptly, leaving you feeling disappointed, though not for long. You heard the clink and shuffle of buckle and cloth, though remained pressed against the trunk of the tree, waiting as if unable to move. When Astarion’s hands returned to you, it was to unfasten your pants and slip them down along with your smallclothes. Another more violent shiver shot through you as your heated skin was exposed to the night air, feeling even colder than his touch.

Then his body was back, forcing you against the scratchy bark, his cock hard and waiting against the back of your thighs. He hesitated for an instant, to make the tension more unbearable, you were certain, his head teasing your entrance and his lips mouthing at your throat once more. “Take me already, Astarion, all of me,” you beseeched in a moan.

A short huff of a laugh washed over your neck. “Well if you insist, my dear.”

He bucked his hips forward and his cock pressed up into you, at the same time his fangs pierced your throat. You jerked reflexively at the cold pain at first, blending with the cold feeling of him buried within you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to make a request or ask a question? Feel free to leave me an Ask on my tumblr (I do have all my prompts/etc set out for Kinktober though). Also, if there was any part you liked in particular, please don’t be afraid to let me know!
> 
> [https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com](https://bjy-on-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
